Hope
by Kisa-kun
Summary: -Mirai Time Line- Videl est sauvée par un mystérieux jeune homme qui est capable de tenir tête aux jinzouningen -cyborgs- . Se pourrait il que, dans ce monde régné par le chaos, une étincelle brille entre ces deux là? Gohan/Videl -Complète-
1. Le mystérieux sauveur

**HOPE**

**Chapitre 1 : Le Mystérieux Sauveur **

Videl se permit de jeter un coup d'œil de sa cachette. Les jinzouningen Juunana-gou et Juuhachi-gou (1) étaient toujours là, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Ils étaient arrivés il y a moins de vingt minutes et la ville n'était déjà plus que ruine et désolation.

Elle sentit ses yeux lui piquer et sa vu se brouiller alors que des larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues. Mort. Ils étaient tous morts. Son père, sa mère, ses amis… Tous. Il ne restait plus rien, plus personne, mais ces monstres continuaient leur massacre.

Videl ferma les yeux, espérant arrêter ses larmes de couler. Elle les rouvrit brusquement, entendant Juuhachi-gou parler :

« Tiens ? Je détecte une source de vie derrière ce mur. » dit-elle en pointant le mur en question.

Les yeux de Videl s'écarquillèrent, réalisant qu'ils l'avaient découvert. _Non… Je ne veux pas mourir…_

« Oh ? Il reste un survivant dans ce tas de ruines ? » s'étonna Juunana-gou.

Videl eut une exclamation de terreur quand les jinzouningen apparurent devant elle, un sourire cruel sur leur visage.

« Mais qu'avons-nous là, sœurette ? N'est-ce pas la fille qui s'est enfuie tout à l'heure ? »

Videl déglutit. Ça y est, c'était la fin. Ils allaient la tuer, comme ils avaient tué ses parents, et tous le reste du monde. Mais elle se mit en position de combat. Si elle devait mourir, elle se battrait fièrement, jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Sa réaction parut surprendre les jumeaux. « Tu veux te battre ? » demanda la fille.

Pour toute réponse, Videl attaqua, donnant un coup de poing à la blonde. Elle eut l'impression de frapper un mur de briques, et sentit les os de sa main se craquer.

« C'est tout ce que tu as ? Même ton père a fait mieux que ça. »

A la mention de son père, Videl sentit sa colère monter et donna un coup de pied aux côtes de jinzouningen, la faisant bouger de quelques pas.

« Alors, soeurette, ne me dis pas que tu as du mal ? » se moqua Juunana-gou.

Juuhachi-gou replaça une mèche derrière son oreille. « Ne me fais pas rire ! J'ai juste été prise par surprise. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Fini de jouer, tu vas payer pour avoir osé poser la main sur moi. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle lui donna un coup de poing qui l'envoya s'écraser contre un mur. Videl vit le jinzouningen avancer vers elle lentement, comme pour allonger son agonie. Elle ferma les yeux. _Maman… Papa… Je vais bientôt vous rejoindre… Pardonnez-moi… Je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse… de vivre… _

« Vas-t'en Videl ! » avait crié son père. « Tu ne dois pas mourir, tu m'entends ! Fuis, et vis ! Tu dois vivre ! »

Ce fut les derniers mots de son père, son dernier souhait, et elle n'allait pas pouvoir tenir sa promesse. _Papa…_

Elle attendit que le coup vienne, mais rien ne vint. A la place, elle entendit une sorte d'explosion. Videl ouvrit les yeux, et vit que Juuhachi-gou émergeait des débris d'où elle venait d'atterrir. Là où elle était il y a quelques instants, se tenait un homme. Il était grand, et il y avait une sorte d'aura de couleur or qui brillait autour de lui, lui donnant l'impression d'être entouré de flammes. Ses cheveux étaient dorés, ses yeux turquoises, il avait des cicatrises sur son visage et de la pure haine dans son regard.

Et puis, une pensée traça son chemin dans l'esprit de Videl ; il était beau. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait pensé cela, mais cela lui est apparu comme la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Le jeune homme prit la parole : « Encore vous, maudits jinzouningen ! Vous allez payer pour avoir tué mes amis ! »

Les jinzouningen éclatèrent de rire. Ce fut Juunana-gou qui répondit : « Voyons, Gohan, tu n'es pas sérieux ! Mon détecteur m'indique que tu n'as pas le quart de notre force, tu n'as aucune chance. »

« C'est ce que vous croyez ! Je suis beaucoup plus fort que la dernière fois! » rétorqua-t-il.

L'aura autour de lui s'intensifia, et avec un cri, il fit exploser sa puissance. Il tourna son regard rempli de haine vers les jinzouningen, se mettant en position de combat.

« Effectivement, » dit Juunana-gou. « Tu es plus fort qu'avant. Toutefois, tu es encore loin derrière nous…» Il sourit de façon espiègle. « Espérons que tu tiendras plus longtemps, cette fois. » Il se tourna vers sa jumelle. « Tu me le laisses? »

« Vas-y, mes vêtements sont suffisamment déchirés comme ça. »

Juunana-gou sourit, et se lança sur le jeune homme dénommé Gohan. Une rafale de coups de poings et de coups de pieds s'en suivit, étant pratiquement toutes évités ou parés par le mystérieux sauveur de Videl, qui le regarda rivaliser avec le jinzouningen avec stupéfaction.

Celui-ci fit un bon en arrière, souriant. « Pas mal. Je vais devoir utiliser plus de la moitié de ma puissance pour te battre. Tu as vraiment progressé. »

Une nouvelle fois, le jinzouningen attaqua. Il réussit à atteindre Gohan plus souvent, mais la majorité de ses attaques étaient évitées ou parées par le jeune homme. Puis, Gohan passa de la défensive à l'offensive, surprenant Juunana-gou et le faisant reculer de quelques pas.

Juuhachi-gou se moqua de lui, le montrant du doigt en rigolant. Juunana-gou lui lança un regard noir, et elle s'arrêta de rire, bien qu'elle avait toujours un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

« Au lieu de te moquer, tu ferais mieux de m'aider ; il est plus fort que je ne le pensais. » dit Juunana-gou, retournant son regard vers le guerrier.

« Comme tu veux. »

Et, accompagné de son frère jumeau, elle attaqua Gohan. Celui-ci avait nettement perdu l'avantage, et se faisait littéralement massacrer.

« GOHAN-SENSEI ! » entendirent-ils crié.

Un jeune garçon d'environ douze ans (2) arriva par la voie des airs. Il avait les cheveux lavande et «Capsule» était marqué sur son T-shirt.

« Trunks ! Vas-t'en ! » cria Gohan alors que le dénommé Trunks atterrit.

« Pas question ! Je peux me battre ! » refusa-t-il.

« Imbécile ! Que crois-tu pouvoir faire contre eux si je n'arrive pas à les battre ! Vas-t'en je t'ai dis ! Tu ne dois pas mourir ! »

Videl se rappela les dernières paroles de son père, et, sans hésitation, elle prit le garçon par le poignet, ignorant ses protestations, le traînant hors du champs de bataille.

Manque de chance, Juuhachi-gou apparut devant eux. « Et où croyez-vous aller comme ça ? »

Trunks lui donna un coup de pied qui l'envoya à quelques mètres d'eux. Videl le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Elle n'avait réussi qu'à la faire bouger de quelques pas, et voilà qu'un gamin de douze ans envoyait jinzouningen à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Comment… » Elle ne put finir sa phrase, tellement elle était abasourdie.

Le garçon sourit fièrement. « J'ai été entraîné par le meilleur. » dit-il en montrant Gohan.

Les jinzouningen s'élevèrent dans le ciel. « On s'est bien amusé, » dit Juunana-gou. « Et pour te remercier, Gohan, nous avons décidé de vous laisser la vie. » Il marqua une pause. « Pour le moment. »

Et ils s'envolèrent. Videl soupira de soulagement, glissant sur ses genoux. « Ils sont partis… »

Les cheveux et les yeux de Gohan devinrent noirs, à la surprise de Videl, et il s'avança vers eux.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il, l'aidant à se relever.

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, Videl réussit à hocher la tête, tendit que le garçon dit : « Et toi ? »

« Mis à part le fait qu'ils sont toujours plus fort que moi, je vais bien. » assura-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. « Au faite, je m'appelle Son Gohan, et lui c'est Trunks, et vous êtes… ? »

« Videl. » répondit-elle après un moment, retrouvant l'usage de la parole. « Euh… vos cheveux… »

« Ah, c'est vrai. J'ai… euh... la capacité de me transformer, ce qui me rend plus fort. C'est… héréditaire. »

Videl hocha la tête, puis sourit. « Merci de m'avoir sauvé. »

_À suivre… _

**

* * *

(1) _Jinzouningen_, _Juunana-gou_ et_Juuhachi-gou_ veulent dire respectivement: cyborg (ou androïde), C17, et C18. J'ai utilisé leurs noms japonais parce que je trouve que ça sonne mieux que des numéros. Pas vous? **

(2) Dans cette fic, Trunks a douze ans, ce qui veut dire que Gohan en a vingt deux et que l'histoire se passe deux ans avant la mort de Gohan (ouiiin…! meurs pas Gohan!)

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review! **

**Ciao! **


	2. Premiers soins

**HOPE**

**Chapitre 2 : Premiers Soins**

Videl sursauta soudainement, effrayant les deux demi-Saïya-jins.

« Mes parents ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se mit à courir vers ce qui restait de sa maison familiale, cherchant désespérément des survivants dans les ruines.

« Papa ! Maman ! » cria-t-elle, ses larmes lui brouillant la vue. « Où êtes-vous ? »

Gohan et Trunks se regardèrent tristement, puis regardèrent Videl qui continuait à chercher ses parents, en vain. Gohan s'avança vers elle, posant une main sur son épaule. Elle releva la tête et le regarda à travers ses larmes.

« Partons. » dit-il.

« Mais… Mes parents… » protesta Videl, refusant d'abandonner.

« Je suis désolé, il n'y a pas d'autres survivants. »

« Non ! Je ne partirais pas sans mes parents ! » cria-t-elle, frappant le sol de ses poings déjà meurtris.

Gohan ferma les yeux, essayant de faire partir ses mauvais souvenirs ; quand on lui avait annoncé que son père n'avait pas survécu à son virus du cœur, quand sa mère avait subi le même sort que lui, quelques temps plus tard, puis quand il avait vu ses amis mourir un par un, devant lui, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait refusé d'accepter la réalité, croyant que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'il allait se réveiller… Mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, et Videl le devait aussi.

« Il n'y a rien à faire, c'est fini. » déclara-t-il.

« Mais… Mais… »

Il s'accroupit, se mettant au niveau de Videl, et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Videl.

« Soyez raisonnable, il n'y a plus personne. Je suis désolé. » dit-il.

« Plus… personne ? Et mes parents ? » demanda-t-elle, connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Je suis désolé. »

Plus de larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de Videl, roulant ensuite le long de ses joues. Gohan la prit dans ses bras et elle pleura sur son torse tendit qu'il caressait ses cheveux, des larmes coulant de ses propres yeux.

Quelques temps plus tard, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il se retourna pour voir Trunks, le visage triste.

« Rentrons. » dit-il.

Gohan hocha la tête et essuya ses larmes. Il regarda Videl et remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie. Rigolant faiblement, il la souleva et s'envola, vite suivi de son élève.

---

Gardant les yeux fermés, Videl se réveilla. Puis, lentement, elle les ouvrit, essayant de s'habituer à la lumière aveuglante du soleil. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre ; d'ailleurs, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait être.

Elle entendit frapper à la porte, et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Gohan entra dans la pièce, une sourire chaleureux sur son visage.

« Où suis-je ? » demanda-t-elle.

« A Capsule Corp, ou du moins, de qu'il en reste. » répondit Gohan.

« Capsule Corp. ? Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? »

« Je vous ai emmener. » répondit le demi-Saïya-jin.

Videl sentit quelque chose sur sa tête et l'inspecta avec ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » fit elle.

« Oh, vous aviez une blessure assez sérieuse à la tête, alors je l'ai bandé. » expliqua-t-il.

Videl regarda Gohan de haut en bas, ce qui le rendit plutôt inconfortable.

« Vous me bandez la tête, mais vous ne vous soignez même pas vous-même, qui êtes nettement plus blessé que moi ? »

Gohan rit nerveusement et se frotta l'arrière de la tête. Videl ne put s'empêcher de sourire, puis demanda :

« Où est la trousse de secours ? »

« Euh… Dans le tiroir, là bas, pourqu- »

Il s'interrompit, voyant Videl se lever et chercher la trousse de secours dans le tiroir indiqué par Gohan. Elle la trouva quelques instant plus tard, et commanda à Gohan de s'asseoir sur le lit. Haussant les sourcils, il obéit tendit qu'elle sortit les soins nécessaires.

« Enlevez votre chemise. » ordonna-t-elle.

« QUOI ! » s'exclama Gohan, se levant brusquement, les joues écarlates.

Videl parut amusée par sa réaction. « Ben quoi ? Il faut bien que je vous soigne, non ? Et je ne peux pas le faire si vous gardez votre chemise. »

Ses joues revenant petit à petit à leur couleur normal, Gohan se rassit sur le lit et, lentement, enleva sa chemise.

« Voilà. » dit-il en regardant ailleurs, l'air ennuyé.

Quand il n'eut pas de réponse, il se tourna vers Videl qui semblait ne pas pouvoir détacher ses yeux de son torse, détaillant chacun de ses muscles. Remarquant que Gohan la regardait, elle sortit de sa torpeur et toussota, les joues légèrement roses.

« Euh… Au travail. » dit-elle.

Elle commença par désinfecter sa plus grosse plaie, qui se situait sur l'épaule gauche du guerrier, causant à celui-ci à grimacer de douleur.

« Ça va ? » demanda Videl.

Gohan hocha la tête, et elle continua à désinfecter la plaie. Puis, elle prit un bandage de la trousse de secours et commença à l'enrouler sur la blessure.

Gohan la regardait faire, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis, une pensée traversa son esprit ; elle était belle… très belle même. Bizarre qu'il ne le remarquait que maintenant. Ses pensés furent interrompus quand Videl inspecta ses autres blessures, et il supprima une autre grimace, ne voulant pas inquiéter la jeune femme.

Finalement, dix minutes plus tard, toutes les blessures de Gohan étaient pansées et bandées.

« Voilà. » dit Videl en finissant les soins.

Elle sentit le regard de Gohan sur elle et releva la tête, le regard interrogateur. Gohan détourna le regard et rougit légèrement.

« Mer-Merci. » marmonna-t-il.

Puis, quand il retourna son regard vers elle, il semblait comme absorbé par la profondeur de ses yeux. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'espace entre leurs visages diminua, jusqu'à ce que seulement quelques centimètres ne les séparent. Le regard de Gohan passa des yeux de Videl à ses lèvres, se demandant quel goût elles avaient, puis de nouveau à ses yeux.

Videl se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'elle faisait –ou plutôt de ce qu'elle était sur la point de faire- et s'écarta de Gohan, toussotant.

« Bon… euh… si vous me faisiez visiter l'immeuble ? » proposa-t-elle, rougissant.

« Oui… euh… de toute façon, Bulma voulait me montrer quelque chose dans son labo. » se rappela Gohan.

« Bulma ? Comme dans Bulma Brief ? »

Gohan hocha la tête. « Oui, pourquoi ?Vous la connaissez ? »

« Quoi ? Non, non, j'en ai beaucoup entendu parler ; c'est juste la femme la plus riche et la plus intelligente du monde ! » ironisa Videl.

« Ah ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle était célèbre… » dit Gohan en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, puis il haussa les épaules. « Bon, on y va ? »

_À suivre…_


	3. L'amie de Videl

**HOPE**

**Chapitre 3 : L'Amie de Videl**

Trunks volait au dessus des ruines de la ville où s'était déroulé le dernier combat entre son sensei et les jinzouningen. Gohan lui avait demandé d'aller voir s'il y avait d'autres survivants.

Il se concentra de toutes ses forces, cherchant le moindre signe de vie. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. « Trouvé. »

Il s'envola vers le ki presque inexistant qu'il avait senti. Il vit quelques débris bouger, et se précipita de les dégager, révélant une jeune fille blonde, dans un salle état.

« Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? » demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille ouvrit légèrement les yeux puis s'évanouit. Trunks la porta dans ses bras, et fonça vers Capsule Corp.

Il y arriva en moins de dix minutes, et courut directement au labo de sa mère. Il ouvrit la porte brusquement, attirant l'attention des trois adultes.

« Oh mon Dieu, Erasa ! » s'exclama Videl, courant vers son amie.

« Maman, elle est dans un état critique ! » s'écria Trunks.

« Mets la dans le caisson regénérateur, vite ! »

Trunks s'exécuta, et sa mère programma l'appareil, sous l'œil inquiet de Videl.

« Est-ce… est-ce qu'elle va survivre ? » demanda celle-ci.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et se tourna pour voir le sourire chaleureux de Gohan.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, cet appareil est très efficace pour soigner les blessures, aussi graves soit-elle. » assura-t-il.

Ces paroles la rassurèrent, et elle sourit faiblement, hochant la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ils entendirent un _bip_, et se tournèrent vers l'appareil qui se vider de son eau. Gohan s'approcha du caisson, l'ouvrit, et en sortit Erasa, la portant dans ses bras.

« Je vais l'installer dans la chambre. » dit-il, puis il sortit du labo, augmentant son ki pour sécher la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Videl le suivit, toujours inquiète pour son amie. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, puis Gohan se décida enfin de parler :

« C'est une amie à vous ? » demanda-t-il.

Videl hocha la tête. « C'est ma meilleure amie, on se connaît depuis le jardin d'enfant. »

« Et bien, on a eu de la chance que Trunks l'ait trouvé. »

« Oui, beaucoup de chance… » dit Videl, souriant.

Gohan s'arrêta de marcher, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre où avait été Videl quelques temps plus tôt. Il installa la jeune fille blonde sur le lit et se tourna vers Videl.

« Je vais aller manger. Vous venez ? » demanda-t-il.

Videl secoua la tête. « Non merci, je préfère rester avec elle. »

« Comme vous voulez. »

Il sortit de la pièce, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

---

Gohan ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux lavande de son élève.

« Tu as fais du bon travail, Trunks. » complimenta-t-il. « Mais je ne veux pas que tu ailles te battre contre les jinzouningen, d'accord ? »

« Mais, Gohan-sensei… » protesta Trunks.

« Tu n'es pas prêt, pour le moment en tout cas. Promets-moi de ne plus intervenir à l'avenir. »

Trunks baissa la tête. « Je le promets. »

« Bien. » dit Gohan, tapant gentiment la tête de Trunks. « Allons manger, maintenant, je meurs de faim, pas toi ? »

Trunks releva la tête, un sourire éclairait maintenant sur son visage, et il hocha la tête. « Tant que ce n'est pas ma mère qui cuisine. » dit-il.

Les deux demi-Saïya-jins rirent à ce commentaire, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. » assura Gohan. « Je vais commander à un robot de cuisiner pour nous. »

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, et Gohan commanda à un robot de cuisiner, comme il l'avait dit. Plus tard, le robot déposa leur repas sur la table, et ils commencèrent à manger à la manière typique des Saïya-jins.

---

Videl était assise sur une chaise, près du lit, tenant la main d'Erasa, qui dormait toujours.

« Réveilles-toi vite, Erasa… » murmura-t-elle.

Quelques temps plus tard, les yeux d'Erasa bougèrent, puis s'ouvrirent doucement.

« Videl ? » dit-elle.

Videl sourit, hochant la tête.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda la jeune blonde.

« A Capsule Corp. »

Erasa se redressa, les sourcils froncés. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? »

Videl lui raconta se qui s'était passé ; l'attaque des jinzouningen, l'arrivé de Gohan et ensuite de Trunks, elle passa ensuite directement à quand Trunks l'avait ramener au labo de Bulma, à peine vivante.

« Et ben… il s'en est passé des choses… tu as rencontrer LA Bulma Brief ! » dit Erasa.

Videl hocha la tête.

« Et ce… Gohan, comment il est ? Il est mignon ? »

Là, Videl reconnaissait bien son amie d'enfance. « Erasaaaa… Tu ne penses donc à rien d'autres que les garçons ? »

« Allez, dis moi comment il est. » insista Erasa, ignorant la question de son amie. « Il doit sûrement être musclé si il a put rivaliser avec les jinzouningen. »

Videl rougit quand l'image du torse musclé de Gohan traversa son esprit. Erasa le remarqua, et sourit malicieusement.

« Mais que vois-je ? Videl Satan en train de rougir ? Aurais-tu un faible pour ce Gohan ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quoi ?! Non !! Ça va pas la tête ?!! » s'exclama Videl en se levant brusquement, les joues en feu.

« Videl, Videl… » dit Erasa en secouant la tête. « On se connaît depuis toujours, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. »

Videl croisa les bras, la mine boudeuse, et se rassit sur la chaise. « Fais chier. » marmonna-t-elle.

Erasa se mit à rire. « Enfin, tu avoues ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« La ferme ! Je n'ai rien avoué du tout d'abord ! »

Mais Erasa continua de rire, et ne s'arrêta pas quand la porte s'ouvrit, la tête de Gohan dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il leva un sourcil devant la scène : Videl qui boudait dans son coin et son amie qui éclatait de rire, toute deux ne semblant pas avoir remarquer sa présence.

Il toussota, causant aux deux jeunes filles de se tourner vers lui, Erasa ayant enfin arrêté de rire.

Gohan s'approcha d'elle, et se présenta : « Je m'appelle Son Gohan, et si ma mémoire ne me fais pas faux bond, vous êtes Erasa, c'est bien ça ? »

Erasa hocha la tête « C'est exact. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de nous vouvoyer, on ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'années de différences. Au fait, quel âge as-tu ? »

« Vingt et un an, et vous ? »

« Pareil. »

Gohan leur demanda ensuite si elles avaient faim. Elles hochèrent la tête, puis suivirent le jeune homme à la cuisine.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs interminables de Capsule Corp, Erasa sourit malicieusement, puis murmura à Videl : « Je comprends mieux maintenant, il est canon ! »

Alors que Gohan haussa les sourcils à ce commentaire -son ouïe Saïyenne étant très développée-, Videl écarquilla les yeux. _Je vais la tuer !_ pensa-t-elle. _Elle est folle de dire ça devant Gohan ! Et s'il avait entendu ?_

« Je vais te tuer. » déclara Videl, chuchotant pour que Gohan n'entende pas. Elle n'eut pas cette chance.

Erasa gloussa. « Je ne savais pas que tu craquais pour les grands bruns… » dit-elle.

Gohan fronça les sourcils. _Mais de quoi parlent-elles ? _pensa-t-il, sa naïveté l'empêchant de comprendre l'évidence. Il haussa les épaules. _Les femmes… Allez les comprendre…_

_À suivre…_


	4. Un jour de repos

**HOPE**

**Chapitre 4 : Un jour de repos**

Videl inspira profondément, respirant l'air pur des montagnes. Gohan avait décidé de retourner dans sa maison dans les montagnes pour s'entraîner, et comme elle n'aimait pas beaucoup la ville -surtout qu'elle était en ruines- Videl l'avait accompagné. Ils vivaient donc seuls dans la maison où Gohan avait grandi.

C'était un des rares endroits qui n'était pas saccagé par les jinzouningen, et c'était vraiment magnifique.

Videl ne voyait presque pas Gohan ; il s'entraînait tout le temps, et venait rarement aux heures de repas. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Il n'était pas venu pour le déjeuner, et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de venir pour le dîner. Elle soupira, et rangea le repas maintenant froid dans le frigo.

Elle alla dans sa chambre, qui avait été celle de la mère de Gohan, Chichi. Celle-ci avait attrapé le même virus du cœur de son mari, et mourut peu de temps après lui.

« Au moins, » avait dit Gohan, « ils n'ont pas connu les jinzouningen. »

Après cela, Gohan était parti vivre chez Bulma, celle-ci étant sa marraine. Peu de temps après, les jinzouningen apparurent, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Tous les amis de Gohan y passèrent, tentant de se mesurer à ces monstres, qui, étrangement, épargnèrent l'enfant qu'il était à l'époque.

Gohan lui avait dit qu'ils le considéraient comme un jouet, et qu'ils ne tarderaient à s'en lasser.

Un frisson parcourut Videl à cette pensé. Elle s'était tellement attachée à lui, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, ou pire… Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne devait pas penser ainsi. Il y arrivera. Un jour, il éliminera ces maudits jinzouningen. Elle devait garder espoir.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain, et se fit couler un bain. Elle se déshabilla, et entra dans la baignoire remplie d'eau chaude. Elle ferma le yeux, se relaxant.

Un jour, la paix reviendra. Il fallait garder espoir.

---

Le jour suivant, Videl retrouva Gohan endormi sur le canapé. Elle soupira. Il était sûrement rentré très tard la nuit, ou tôt le matin, et était trop fatigué pour aller jusqu'à sa chambre, comme d'habitude.

Vraiment, un de ces jours, il allait mourir d'épuisement, à force de s'entraînait comme ça.

Elle s'approcha du canapé, et s'assit au bord. Elle sourit, le regardant dormir. Avec un peu d'hésitation, elle dégagea une mèche de son visage. Il bougea un peu, et elle retira rapidement sa main, puis se leva du canapé, les joues un peu roses. Il ne se réveilla pas.

Elle alla à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner, et elle espérait que cette fois, il n'allait pas aller directement s'entraîner et mangerait un peu. Elle soupira ; ça avait peu de chance d'arriver…

Elle commença à faire la cuisine, chantonnant doucement. Bientôt, une odeur délicieuse envahit la maison.

« Tu as une très belle voix. »

Videl sursauta, et se retourna pour voir Gohan devant elle. Elle mit sa main sur sa poitrine, reprenant son souffle.

« Gohan ! Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Il rit nerveusement, se frottant l'arrière de la tête. « Désolé. »

« Tu restes manger ? » demanda-t-elle, retournant à ses fourneaux.

Un grondement répondit à la place de Gohan. Celui-ci rougit légèrement, se frottant toujours l'arrière de la tête.

« Je suppose que oui… » répondit-il.

Videl sourit.

---

Gohan se frotta le ventre, soupirant de contentement. Videl avait les yeux ronds ; elle ne l'avait pas vu manger depuis longtemps, et avait un peu oublié combien il pouvait manger.

« C'était vraiment délicieux ! Tu es un vrai cordon bleu ! » complimenta Gohan.

Videl rougit un peu. « Merci. Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. »

Il se leva. « Bon, je vais m'entraîner. »

_Le contraire m'aurait étonné._ pensa Videl.

« Vraiment, Gohan, tu ne fais que t'entraîner ! Tu ne fais jamais de pause ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Enfin, Videl, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas me le permettre tant que les jinzouningen sont toujours vivant. »

Elle roula des yeux. « Tu ne vas pas rouiller si tu t'accordes une journée de repos. »

« Non mais… »

« Aller, et si on allait se promener un peu ? » proposa-t-elle, lui prenant la main.

« Videl… »

« Aller, tu ne vas pas en mourir ! S'il te plait ? »

---

Gohan poussa un profond soupir, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Videl le regarda, et roula des yeux.

« Tu pourrais au moins essayer de faire _semblant_ de prendre du bon temps. » dit-elle.

Il se frotta la nuque. « Ce n'est pas ça, Videl. C'est juste que je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'arrêter mon entraînement. »

« Tu n'arrêtes pas ton entraînement, tu le suspens momentanément. »

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Gohan. « Je suppose que tu as raison ; une petite pause ne me fera pas de mal. »

« Evidemment que j'ai raison. » confirma-t-elle.

Ils passèrent une très bonne journée ensemble, à se promener dans les montagnes. Ils arrivèrent près d'un lac, et comme il était midi passé, Gohan décida de pêcher leur déjeuner.

Videl rougit intensément quand il enleva ses vêtements, ne portant plus que son caleçon. Il plongea dans l'eau, et y émergea un peu plus tard avec un énorme poisson, qu'ils mangèrent après l'avoir fait cuire.

Le temps passe toujours très vite quand on s'amuse, et il commençait déjà à faire nuit, signifiant qu'il était temps de rentrer.

« J'ai passé une merveilleuse journée. » dit Videl, entrant dans la maison.

Gohan referma la porte derrière eux. « On devrait faire ça plus souvent. »

Videl hocha la tête, lui souriant. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé, et Videl posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Gohan, poussant un soupir de contentement. Les joues de Gohan devinrent plus rouge qu'une tomate, et il pouvait entendre son cœur battre tellement il battait fort. Eventuellement, il réussit à se relaxer, et passa son bras autour de Videl, posant sa tête sur la sienne.

Videl sentait qu'elle commençait à ressentir plus que de l'amitié envers Gohan, et cela lui faisait un peu peur. Elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de sentiments avant, et doutait fort qu'ils étaient partagés. Après tout, tout ce qui importait à Gohan était s'entraîner, s'entraîner et s'entraîner encore, pour qu'un jour il soit capable de battre les jinzouningen.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne devait pas penser à ça maintenant ; tout ce qui importait, c'était l'instant présent. Et à cet instant, elle était avec Gohan.

Elle sourit. Tant qu'il était avec elle, elle était heureuse. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

_À suivre…_


	5. Dans ses bras

**HOPE**

**Chapitre 5 : Dans Ses Bras **

Quand elle se réveilla, Videl se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais sur le canapé… dans les bras de Gohan. Elle se rappelait, maintenant : après être rentré de leur promenade, le jour précédent, ils s'étaient endormis sur le canapé. Elle rougit un peu à leur position, puis reposa sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme, et ferma les yeux, soupirant de contentement. Peu de temps après, elle retourna dans le pays des rêves…

Justement quand Gohan en émergeait…

Celui-ci sourit en voyant la forme endormie de Videl dans ses bras, et dégagea quelques mèches de son visage. Elle avait l'air d'un ange. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux, inspirant profondément. Et elle sentait si bon…

Il se sentait bien. Heureux, même. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il avait presque oublié comment c'était d'être heureux. Et c'était merveilleux, ce sentiment.

Elle était merveilleuse. Et elle le rendait heureux.

Mais méritait-il un tel bonheur, alors que le monde tombait en ruine, et que des milliers de personnes mourraient tous les jours ?

La méritait-il, _elle_ ?

---

Lorsque Videl se réveilla pour la deuxième fois, elle n'était plus sur le canapé, mais sur son lit, et Gohan n'était pas là. Elle en conclut que celui-ci l'avait porter jusqu'à sa chambre pendant qu'elle dormait.

Elle regarda sa montre, et fut surprise de voir qu'il était une heure de l'après midi passée. Eh ben, elle avait beaucoup dormi. Elle se leva de son lit et alla faire sa toilette dans la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit environ une demi-heure plus tard, et alla à la cuisine.

Bien évidemment, Gohan était partit s'entraîné depuis longtemps, comme d'habitude. Elle soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'entraîne tout le temps ? Enfin, elle avait au moins réussi à le faire sortir de sa routine, hier. Elle sourit en y repensant. Quelle merveilleuse journée ils avaient passé ensemble.

Elle commença à préparer le déjeuner, fredonnant un air que sa mère avait l'habitude de lui chanter quand elle était petite. Elle sourit tristement en repensant à sa mère. Elle lui manquait tellement. Et son père aussi, ainsi que ses amis.

Sa vie lui manquait.

Elle secoua la tête. Ça ne servait à rien de penser à ça, à part à la rendre triste.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre pour se changer les idées, et vit Gohan qui s'entraînait, pas loin de la maison. Elle rougit un peu en voyant qu'il ne portait pas le haut de sa tenue de combat, bien que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait torse nu.

Comme s'il avait senti son regard, Gohan s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. Il sourit, lui faisant un signe de la main. Videl répondit à son sourire, lui faisant aussi un signe de la main.

« Hé, Gohan ! » cria-t-elle à travers la fenêtre ouverte. « Tu comptes déjeuner ? »

Il sembla réfléchir un moment, puis secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai pas faim ! » cria-t-il en réponse.

Videl soupira. Le contraire l'aurait étonné. Elle hocha la tête, puis retourna à ses fourneaux. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à cuisiner pour une armée.

---

La nuit était tombée, et Gohan s'entraînait toujours. Videl l'observait par la fenêtre, les coudes sur le bord, et les mains tenant son visage. Elle était vraiment impressionnée ; il était tellement fort ! Ses coups étaient nets et précis, sa garde parfaite, et sa puissance phénoménale.

Il s'arrêta, essuyant la sueur sur son front, et reprit son souffle, les mains sur ses genoux. Son ventre gronda bruyamment, et il décida de faire une pause pour manger. Il entra dans la maison, puis dans la cuisine où se trouvait Videl, qui se tourna vers lui quand il entra.

Il se frotta la nuque. « Videl, ça t'ennuis de me préparer à manger ? »

Elle sourit. « Pas du tout. »

Elle commença à cuisiner, tandis qu'il attendait patiemment, la regardant faire, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle posa plusieurs plats sur la table, quelques temps plus tard, et il commença à manger.

_Engloutir me semble plus approprié. _pensa Videl, tentant d'ignorer la nourriture qui partait dans tous les sens et à concentrer son attention sur sa propre assiette.

Bien qu'il avait mangé au moins dix fois plus qu'elle, Gohan finit son dîner un peu avant Videl. Il s'étira, bâilla, puis se leva pour aller continuer son entraînement.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, Gohan. » lui conseilla Videl.

Il bâilla une nouvelle fois. « Tu as sûrement raison. » Il se frotta les yeux. « J'ai toujours envi de dormir après un bon repas. »

Videl sourit, puis se leva et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Gohan dormait presque, et Videl dut presque le porter jusqu'à son lit. Elle lui enleva ensuite ses bottes et chaussettes, et l'allongea sur le lit.

« Merci. » murmura Gohan, somnolent.

Elle sourit, et le couvrit avec la couverture, comme une mère à son enfant. Elle s'apprêta à partir, mais Gohan la retint doucement par le poignet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle, le regard interrogateur.

Il rougit un peu, mais Videl ne pouvait pas le voir à cause de l'obscurité.

« Tu… Tu ne voudrais pas rester un peu ? »

Videl cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres.

« Bien sûr. »

Elle s'allongea à côté de lui, enlevant son jean sous la couverture. Avec un peu d'hésitation, Gohan enroula son bras autour des épaules de Videl, et elle posa sa tête sur son torse, fermant les yeux.

« Bonne nuit, Gohan. »

« 'Nuit. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gohan s'endormit. Videl en profita pour le regarder, et sourit. Il avait l'air si innocent, quand il dormait. Et il était tellement beau… Elle traça ses doigts sur la cicatrice qui était sur sa mâchoire, et montait le long de sa joue.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle le regarda en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. C'était très tentant… Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Mais elle n'en aurait peut être plus jamais l'occasion… Et s'il se réveillait ? Elle déglutit, n'arrivant pas à se décider. Finalement, elle décida de se lancer.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, et essayant vainement de ne pas rougir, elle approcha lentement son visage de celui de Gohan, et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se retira après quelques temps, plus rouges que jamais, et s'assura qu'il ne s'était pas réveiller.

Sa respiration était toujours régulière. Bien, il dormait toujours. Elle soupira de soulagement. Ses joues finirent par reprendre leur couleur normale, et elle reposa sa tête sur le torse de Gohan.

Peut être qu'un jour, elle aurait l'occasion de l'embrasser encore, et que cette fois, il serait réveillé.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer.

_À suivre…_


	6. Dans le lac

**HOPE**

**Chapitre 6 : Dans le lac**

Le matin suivant, lorsque Videl se réveilla, Gohan n'était plus là. Elle se frotta les yeux, et regarda sa montre. Huit heures. Il était encore tôt, mais elle décida de se lever. Elle bâilla, s'étirant, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit un plus tard, beaucoup plus réveillée, et alla à la cuisine se préparer à manger pour le petit déjeuner.

Après le petit déjeuner, elle décida d'aller se promener un peu. Elle arriva près du lac où Gohan leur avait pêché un gros poisson, le jour où il avait fait une pause de son entraînement. Elle s'allongea au bord du lac, regardant son reflet qui la regardait en retour, puis soupira, roulant sur le dos. Elle regardait maintenant le ciel et ses rares nuages. C'était vraiment une journée magnifique, comme c'était fréquent en cette fin de mois de mois de mai, dommage qu'elle la passait toutes seule…

Dommage qu'elle ne la passait pas avec Gohan.

Elle soupira. Cela ne servait à rien d'y penser ; c'était une journée magnifique, et elle avait bien l'intention d'en profiter, avec ou sans Gohan. Elle se redressa, et regarda le lac. S'y baigner paraissait une bonne façon de commencer.

---

Gohan s'arrêta en plein élan, et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Videl n'était pas dans la maison ? C'était trop dangereux de sortir dehors sans lui ; il y avait plein d'animaux sauvages qui rodaient dans les parages, dont des dinosaures. Sans parler qu'il y avait un risque que les jinzouningen se décident d'attaquer les environs.

Son cœur se serra à cette idée. Décidé, il se dirigea vers le ki de Videl, qui n'était pas trop loin. Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva à destination, et se gela sur place.

Videl était bien là, et elle se baignait dans le lac. Complètement nue. Il déglutit, ses joues lui brûlant de plus en plus, mais même avec toute sa volonté, il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de Videl. Il remercia le Ciel qu'elle avait le dos tourné, et tenta désespérément de fermer les yeux. En vain. Sa main finit par accepter de lui obéir, et il réussit à se couvrir les yeux avec, puis se cacha derrière un arbre, relâchant sa respiration qu'il avait inconsciemment retenue.

Le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait pas _voulu_ détacher ses yeux d'elle.

Il se détestait. Il se dégoûtait. Il avait envi de vomir tellement il se dégoûtait.

Il se mit à courir à une vitesse vertigineuse, le plus loin possible, n'importe tout, tant que c'était loin d'_elle_.

Il s'arrêta après un moment, et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une des rares villes à être encore en un seul morceau, bien que le passage des jinzouningen avait laissé des cicatrices. Cela devait faire un moment depuis.

Une explosion se fit entendre. Les jinzouningen étaient de retour, apparemment. Malgré la situation, il sourit; il avait justement besoin de se défouler.

---

Cette petite baignade dans le lac lui avait vraiment fait du bien, et elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Videl décida de rentrer, comme c'était déjà l'heure du déjeuner.

Alors qu'elle cuisinait, elle eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Elle secoua la tête, chassant ces mauvaises pensées de son esprit. Elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, c'était idiot de se faire du mauvais sang pour rien.

Mais cette impression que quelque chose de terrible s'était passée ne la quitta pas de la journée, et se révéla justifié…

A peine avait-il ouvert la porte que Gohan s'était écroulé devant l'entrée avec un gros bruit, alertant Videl, qui eut une exclamation d'horreur en le voyant couvert de blessures. Elle l'aida à se relever, et réussit à l'allonger sur le canapé.

La douleur était insupportable, et Gohan finit par s'évanouir. Videl eut un haut le cœur, croyant pendant un moment que c'était fini, mais fut rassurer en l'entendant respirer. Elle entreprit alors de le soigner, essayant de ne pas le réveiller.

Encore ces foutus jinzouningen… Pourquoi allait-il se battre contre eux alors qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était perdu d'avance ? Il devrait plutôt attendre de devenir plus fort qu'eux avant, non ? Il avait envi de mourir, ou quoi !

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, des larmes s'étaient misent à couler le long de ses joues alors qu'elle soignait le blesser, qui était assez agité dans son sommeil. Elle étouffa un sanglot, et pleura sur son torse.

Les paupières du Saïya-jin bougèrent, et il se réveilla. Il fut surpris de voir Videl pleurer dans ses bras.

« Vi…Videl ? »

Il n'avait pas la force de parler, et n'avait réussis qu'à murmurer son nom. Videl releva la tête pour le regarder, mais il détourna rapidement le regard, n'osant pas la regarder dans les yeux après ce qu'il avait fait.

Elle le gifla. Il la regarda avec surprise, et son cœur se serra en voyant les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

« Imbécile ! » s'écria-t-elle, sa voix craquée par ses pleurs. « Pourquoi tu t'obstines à te battre contre eux, alors que tu sais qu'ils sont plus fort ! C'est du suicide ! »

Il baissa la tête, honteux.

« Ça t'amuses de me faire un peur pareille ? »

« Je… Je suis désolé… » dit-il doucement, la fuyant du regard.

Elle pleura encore sur son torse, et il essaya de la consoler, lui frottant le dos, et lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille. Après un moment, elle finit par s'arrêter de pleurer, et se redressa, reniflant plusieurs fois.

Gohan essuya ses larmes, et elle rougit un peu.

« Je-Je suis désolée… » dit-elle. « Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça… et je t'ai giflé… »

Il rit doucement. « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je l'ai mérité. »

Il eut un moment de silence, dans lequel Gohan recommençait à éviter Videl du regard ; il ne pouvait plus la regarder dans le yeux. Elle le remarqua, et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle. « Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas dans les yeux ? »

Il rougit, repensant à ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir, et se frotta nerveusement la nuque, mais ne répondit pas.

« Alors ? » insista Videl.

« Ce… C'est rien… » dit-il, l'évitant toujours du regard.

Videl le regarda suspicieusement pendant un moment, puis décida de laisser couler, pour cette fois.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête. « Je ne crois que je serais capable de manger. »

Elle soupira, et hocha la tête. Puis elle l'aida à se lever, l'accompagnant jusqu'à sa chambre. Gohan grimaça de temps en temps, à cause de ses blessures, mais faisait son possible pour que Videl ne le remarque pas.

Comme elle avait fait la veille, Videl lui enleva ses chaussettes et chaussures, et le couvrit avec la couverture.

« Repose toi. » dit-elle doucement. « Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle moi, d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête, et elle alla tirer les rideaux, puis sortit de la chambre.

Gohan se retrouva alors seul, dans le noir, dans sa chambre, et il n'arrivait pas à se reposer. À chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait Videl qui se baignait dans le lac. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à sortir cette image de son esprit.

Il se tourna sur le côté. « Je me dégoûte… »

_À suivre…_


	7. Trop tard

**HOPE**

**Chapitre 7 : Trop Tard**

Deux jours plus tard, Gohan n'était toujours pas complètement rétabli. Videl l'avait formellement interdit de s'entraîner, et cela le frustrait énormément. Rester au lit toute la journée n'était pas son passe-temps favori, mais il obéit quand même.

Durant ces deux jours, Gohan avait toujours du mal à regarder Videl dans les yeux, après ce qu'il l'avait vu se baigner dans le lac. Il avait trop honte de ce qu'il avait fait, bien que cela n'avait été pas intentionnel. Videl l'avait remarqué, mais à chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait ce qu'il n'allait pas, il rougissait un peu et faisait tout pour changer de sujet.

_Je me demande ce qu'il a…_ se dit-elle, préparant le déjeuner. Quand elle finit, elle porta un plateau jusqu'à la chambre de Gohan, et frappa à la porte. Après avoir été invité à entrer, elle lui sourit en déposant le plateau sur les genoux du blessé.

« Merci. » dit-il doucement, la fuyant toujours du regard.

Videl fronça les sourcils. « Gohan, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien, rien du tout, Videl. » répondit-il, se forçant à la regarder et à sourire.

Elle soupira. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Gohan, depuis qu'il était revenu de son combat contre les jinzouningen, mais il ne voulait apparemment pas en parler.

« Ça a l'air bon. » dit-il, regardant le déjeuner que Videl lui avait préparé.

Celle-ci sourit, et prit les baguettes pour lui donner à manger ; il s'était blessé au bras gauche -il était gaucher- et n'arrivait pas à tenir les baguettes avec sa main droite.

« Fais 'A' » lui dit Videl.

Gohan rougit, mais obéit. C'était vraiment très embarrassant de se faire donner à manger comme un enfant, bien que pas désagréable… Il sourit en mangeant ce que Videl lui donna ; elle était vraiment un bonne cuisinière.

Alors qu'elle lui donnait à manger, Gohan tourna brusquement la tête vers la fenêtre, les sourcils froncés.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Videl.

« Je… Je sens des personnes mourir à grande vitesse… » dit Gohan. « Les jinzouningen… »

Il se leva du lit, mais Videl le retint par le poignet.

« Tu ne peux pas y aller, Gohan ; tu n'es pas encore complètement rétabli ! »

« Il faut que j'y aille, je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés alors que des gens meurs en ce moment ! » rétorqua-t-il.

Videl sentait ses yeux lui piquer, mais empêcha ses larmes de couler.

« Gohan… Je t'en pris… » supplia-t-elle.

Il libéra son poignet de l'emprise de Videl, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

« Gohan ! Non ! » s'écria Videl, l'enlaçant par derrière.

Gohan ferma les yeux. Il pouvait entendre les sanglots silencieux de Videl, qui laissait maintenant ses larmes couler librement de ses yeux. Il se retourna, et la serra contre lui.

« Je dois y aller, Videl. »

Elle leva la tête, le regardant avec ses yeux remplis de larmes. « N'y vas pas, Gohan… »

Son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux en la voyant ainsi, et il détourna le regard. Pourquoi cela faisait si mal ?

« Videl je… »

Il s'interrompit, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son torse, étouffant un sanglot. Gohan resserra son étreinte.

« N'y vas pas, Gohan… » répéta-t-elle, sa voix craquée par ses pleures. « Je… Je t'aime… »

Le cœur de Gohan s'arrêta de battre quelques instants, puis il se mit à battre si fort et si vite qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine.

Videl releva la tête. « Je t'aime, Gohan. »

Elle l'embrassa, et Gohan écarquilla les yeux, puis il répondit au baiser avec passion. Il se retira après un moment, et regarda la jeune femme un long moment, ne retrouvant plus sa voix pour parler. Puis il détourna son regard, et ferma les yeux, se séparant de Videl. Sans un mot, il s'envola par la fenêtre, ignorant les appels de Videl.

Il avait tellement envi de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, de l'embrasser encore… Il toucha ses lèvres, puis secoua vivement la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça, qu'il pense à elle.

Il ne la méritait pas, et il ne pourra jamais la rendre heureuse. Il savait que ses jours étaient comptés, et que les jinzouningen allaient bientôt se lasser de jouer avec lui, et en finir… Elle n'en souffrirait que plus. C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Il l'espérait.

---

Elle n'avait jamais autant pleurer de sa vie, pas même pour la mort de ses parents. Mais ça faisait mal, tellement mal…

Elle n'était qu'une idiote ! Comme si lui dire qu'elle l'aimait allait le retenir… Il ne l'aimait pas, c'était évident. En tout cas, pas comme elle, elle l'aimait.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il aille toujours se battre ? Pourquoi devait-il risquer sa vie ? Il savait tout comme elle qu'il n'avait aucune chance, et pourtant, même blessé, il allait quand même se battre conter ces montres.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui ?

Videl soupira, et essuya ses larmes. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était prier pour qu'il revienne saint et sauf. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, serrant un coussin contre elle. Elle ne put pas empêcher d'autres larmes de couler de ses yeux rougis.

Le cœur lourd, elle finit par s'endormir. Et c'est ainsi que Gohan la retrouva, un peu plus tard. Il s'assit au bord du lit, et lui essuya doucement ses larmes. Ses paupières bougèrent un peu, et elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle lui sauta au cou.

« Gohan ! J'avais si peur ! » dit-elle, puis elle se retira, le regardant dans les yeux. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Gohan détourna le regard. « Je… Je suis arrivé trop tard, ils étaient déjà partis quand je suis arrivé. »

Elle l'enlaça, et il répondit à son étreinte, la serrant contre lui. Puis elle releva la tête, et fut surprise de voir une larme coulée le long de sa joue.

« J'ai été trop lent, et maintenant une autre ville est en ruine, à cause de moi. » dit-il.

« Gohan… Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« Si ça l'est ! » rétorqua le guerrier. « Je n'ai pas été assez rapide, et tous ces gens sont morts ! Tout est ma faute ! »

Il détourna son regard de Videl, fermant les yeux pour empêcher d'autres larmes de couler, mais elle le força à la regarder, maintenant son visage avec ses mains.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Gohan. » dit-elle. « Qui sait si tu avais pu faire quelque chose, même si tu étais arrivé à temps ? »

« Je… »

Elle sourit. « Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois revenu, sain et sauf. »

Il posa son front contre le sien, et ferma les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer, cette fille. Elle avait le don d'apaiser son cœur, et d'y recoller les morceaux, peu importe à quel point il était brisé. Il avait envi de le lui dire, tellement envi…

Mais…

Elle l'embrassa, et il l'attira contre lui, intensifiant le baiser. Il l'allongea sur le lit, l'embrassant toujours, et parcourut ses mains sur son corps.

Il avait perdu le contrôle dès l'instant où elle avait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, et il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter.

Pas qu'il en avait envi…

Non, il ne fallait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il ne la méritait pas. Il fallait qu'il s'arrête à tout prix, et vite, avant qu'ils aillent trop loin, avant de la faire souffrir…

Avant que ce soit trop tard.

Mais son corps refusait d'obéir, et bougeait tout seul, comme s'il avait son propre esprit.

Stop ! Il fallait qu'il s'arrête ! Vite ! Il allait la faire souffrir, elle aurait le cœur briser, il ne fallait que ça arrive. Il devait reprendre le contrôle, et vite !

Vite !

STOP !

Trop tard…

_À suivre…_


	8. Une dernière fois

**HOPE**

**Chapitre 8 : Une Dernière Fois**

Gohan regarda la forme endormie de Videl dans ses bras, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Comment avait-il pu perdre le contrôle ainsi ? Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, mais c'était inévitable, à présent.

Et ça le rendait malade.

Il vit qu'elle était en train de se réveiller, et sourit quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se les frotta avec ses doigts, et sourit à son tour en le voyant. Elle l'embrassa, mais il ne répondit pas, se dégageant, et l'évita du regard.

Elle cligna des yeux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il se redressa, et enfila son pantalon, lui tournant le dos. Videl fronça les sourcils, le voyant mettre sa chemise.

« Gohan, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » insista-t-elle.

Il enfila ses bottes, ne lui répondant toujours pas. Il se leva, resserrant sa ceinture, puis se tourna vers elle, les yeux remplis de tristesse et de culpabilité. Il pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans ceux de Videl, qui commençaient à se remplir de larmes. Il détourna son regard, ne pouvant supporter de la voir pleurer.

« Gohan… »

Sa voix était presque implorante. Il ferma les yeux, les poings serrés. Puis il s'assit sur le lit, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

Il devait le faire, c'était mieux pour elle.

« Ce… C'était une erreur. » se força-t-il à dire. « On devrait en rester là. »

Videl n'eut pas la force de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, et les laissa couler librement sur ses joues.

« Gohan… Non… » murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui, posant une main tremblante sur son épaule. Il finit par se tourner vers elle, et son cœur se déchira douloureusement en la voyant ainsi. Il essuya ses larmes avec son pouce, puis lui caressa la joue.

« C'est mieux ainsi, Videl. » dit-il doucement.

Elle se jeta brusquement sur lui, le serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces. Elle sentit les bras de Gohan l'entourer alors qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps sur son torse.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu repartes vivre à Capsule Corp. » dit-il, « Bulma a construit une base souterraine qui rend indétectable ceux qui s'y trouvent. »

« Je ne veux pas te quitter… » murmura Videl, resserrant son étreinte.

Gohan supprima un soupir. « Tu seras plus en sécurité là bas qu'avec moi. »

Videl secoua la tête. « Ça m'est égale. Je veux rester avec toi. »

Cette fois, Gohan soupira, et redressa Videl pour la regarder. Il regretta son geste en voyant ses yeux rougis par ses pleures, et son cœur se déchira encore plus.

« Ne sois pas têtue, Videl. Tu n'es pas en sécurité, ici. » dit-il, la tenant pas les épaules.

Elle secoua vivement sa tête.

« Videl, sois raisonnable. C'est pour ton bien. »

Plus de larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, et il la reprit dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux.

« Je… Je t'aime, Gohan. » hoqueta-t-elle.

Gohan ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. Il avait tellement envi de lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi, mais cela ne ferait que rendre leur séparation plus douloureuse. Si son cœur n'avait pas été complètement déchiqueté jusqu'à maintenant, il l'était à présent. Définitivement.

« Je t'aime. » répéta Videl, sa voix n'étant qu'un murmure presque qu'inaudible.

_Je t'aime aussi, Videl._ pensa Gohan, resserrant leur étreinte. _Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais…_

---

Videl soupira, posant sa tête dans le creux du cou de Gohan. Le paysage n'était vraiment pas très agréable à regarder ; il n'y avait que des ruines à des kilomètres à la ronde. Elle ferma les yeux, respirant son odeur qu'elle aimait tant.

Gohan accéléra, les joues légèrement rouges. Même après ce qu'ils avaient fait, il n'était toujours pas à l'aise d'être si près d'elle. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas envi qu'elle s'en aille, vraiment pas envi, mais c'était la meilleure solution. Elle méritait tellement mieux que lui, elle méritait quelqu'un qui pourrait la rendre heureuse. Et ça, il en était incapable.

Enfin, Gohan atterrit devant Capsule Corp, puis déposa Videl sur la terre ferme. Il sonna à la porte, et quelques instants plus tard, celle-ci s'ouvrit, révélant Bulma.

« Gohan, Videl, enfin ! Je vous attendais ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Entrez, entrez. »

Videl prit la main de Gohan, se laissant traîner à l'intérieur. Bulma les conduisit jusqu'à un ascenseur, où ils entrèrent.

« Alors, pourquoi avoir décidé de revenir vivre ici soudainement ? » demanda la scientifique, engageant la conversation.

Videl croisa les bras, fusillant Gohan du regard. « Moi, je n'ai rien décidé du tout. C'est lui. »

Gohan répondit au regard noir que lui lançait Videl avec le sien. « On en a déjà parler, Videl. Tu seras beaucoup plus en sécurité ici qu'avec moi, c'est pour ton bien. »

Videl roula des yeux. « Mais bien sûr, c'est pour mon bien. Dis simplement que tu veux te débarrasser de moi, plutôt. »

« C'est complètement faux, et tu le sais. » répliqua le demi Saïya-jin.

Ils se regardèrent intensément, attendant que l'autre détourne les yeux en premier. Et comme ils étaient tous les deux très têtus, ça promettait de durer. Le rire de Bulma les interrompit, et se tournèrent vers elle simultanément.

« Eh bien, eh bien, on dirait que vous vous êtes plus rapprochés que je ne le pensais… » dit-elle, faisant rougir les deux adultes.

Ils s'évitèrent du regard, alors que Bulma continuait de rire. Après ce qui parut une éternité, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin, et ils en sortirent, entrant dans la nouvelle base souterraine qu'avait construit Bulma.

Ça y est, ils y étaient. Il n'y avait plus de marche arrière possible. Videl regarda Gohan, l'implorant du regard de ne pas la laisser, mais il détourna les yeux. Elle soupira.

Bulma les conduisit dans la nouvelle chambre de Videl, puis les laissa, leur faisant un clin qui les fit rougir.

« Bon… » fit Gohan après un moment. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller, je dois reprendre mon entraînement et- »

Videl l'embrassa brusquement, l'interrompant. Il écarquilla les yeux, puis les ferma après un moment, et répondit au baiser, enroulant ses bras autour de Videl, la serrant contre lui. Il se retira après un moment, se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait.

« Videl… Il ne faut pas… » souffla-t-il, posant son front sur celui de Videl.

« J'en ai envi, Gohan. » murmura-t-elle. « J'ai envi de toi. »

« Videl… »

Elle l'embrassa encore, plus tendrement cette fois. Gohan essaya de résister de toutes ses forces, mais finit par fondre. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était allongé sur le lit avec Videl sur lui, l'embrassant toujours. À bout de souffle, ils s'arrêtèrent, gardant les yeux fermés.

« Videl… On ne devrait pas… » souffla-t-il.

« Tu n'en as pas envi ? » demanda doucement Videl.

« Si… Je veux dire, non ! Enfin… »

Videl s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres, commençant à défaire sa ceinture. Gohan attrapa ses mains, l'empêchant de continuer, et secoua la tête.

« Non, Videl. Il ne faut pas. » insista-t-il. « On devrait en rester là. »

Videl sourit tristement, lui caressant la joue. « Dans ce cas, pour la dernière fois, Gohan, fais moi l'amour… »

Il déglutit, ne la quittant pas du regard. Il en avait envi, tellement envi… Non, ce n'était pas bien. Il ne devait pas.

Mais… Une dernière fois…

Ce serait si mal que ça ?

_À suivre…_


	9. Séparation

**HOPE**

**Chapitre 9 : Séparation**

« Vraiment ? Videl est revenue ! » s'exclama la jeune blonde.

La scientifique hocha la tête, puis regarda sa montre. « Depuis environ une heure. »

« Une heure ? Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis ? »

« Elle est dans sa chambre av- »

« Je vais aller la saluer ! » l'interrompit Erasa.

Elle marcha vers la chambre de Videl, mais dû s'arrêta quand Bulma lui attrapa le poignet.

« Attends, Erasa. Videl est… comment dire… » dit-elle, ne sachant pas comment formuler ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Erasa haussa les épaules, puis dégagea son poignet de l'emprise de la scientifique, reprenant sa marche. Bulma soupira d'exaspération, et la suivit. Elles arrivèrent peu de temps après dans le couloir où se trouvait la chambre de Videl. Bulma attrapa la jeune femme par le bras.

« Erasa, attends une seconde. » dit-elle. « Videl est avec- »

Elle s'interrompit quand elle vit la porte de la chambre de Videl s'ouvrir. Gohan en sortit, s'arrangeant un peu. Puis il se retourna, entendant Videl l'appeler. Celle-ci apparut à la porte…

…Uniquement vêtue d'un drap blanc.

Bulma et Erasa avaient la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ronds. Bien sûr, Bulma s'était douté qu'ils n'avaient pas fait que discuter pendant l'heure qui était passé, mais de là à ce qu'ils fassent _ça_… !

Les deux femmes se cachèrent rapidement derrière un mur, observant le jeune couple s'embrasser tendrement. Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis Gohan s'éloigna lentement de Videl, une larme coulant sur la joue de celle-ci. Il s'arrêta brusquement, se tourna vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant encore, plus passionnément cette fois.

« Prends soin de toi. » dit-il, lui caressant la joue en souriant tristement.

Elle hocha la tête. « Toi aussi, Gohan. Fais attention à toi. »

Il l'embrassa doucement, puis s'éloigna de la femme qu'il aimait. Il passa devant les deux femmes qui s'étaient remis de leur choc et avaient maintenant un sourire malicieux sur leurs visages. Il les regarda nerveusement, n'aimant pas du tout les regards qu'elles lui lançaient.

Il toussota, rougissant un peu. « Bulma, Erasa. »

« Eh bien, eh bien… Si je m'attendais à ça… » fit la scientifique.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez devenus si… _intimes_. » dit Erasa, accentuant le dernier mot.

Les joues de Gohan prirent feu. « Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! » dit-il précipitamment.

Les deux femmes haussèrent un sourcil simultanément.

« Bon, d'accord, c'est _peut être_ ce que vous croyez… » admit le demi Saïya-jin. « Mais ce… c'était la dernière fois… avant de se quitter… »

Il baissa la tête, ne voyant pas les visages surpris de Bulma et Erasa. Il eut un moment de silence, qu'Erasa finit par briser.

« Tu veux dire que… ? »

Elle s'interrompit, laissant Gohan deviner le reste de sa question. Celui-ci hocha la tête, ses yeux fixant ses pieds.

« Oui. C'est fini. »

Bulma regarda celui qu'elle considérait comme un fils avec inquiétude. Ce n'était pas la peine d'être un géni pour comprendre que Gohan était complètement fou amoureux de Videl, alors pourquoi se séparaient-ils ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, même pour un géni comme elle.

« Bon… je vais y aller. » dit-il, se frottant la nuque.

« Attends, Gohan. » le retint Bulma. « Trunks est parti faire des courses. Il m'en voudra si je ne te retiens pas. Que dirais-tu de manger un morceau, en attendant ? »

Gohan sourit. « D'accord. »

---

Videl était adossée contre la porte, les yeux fermés. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis que Gohan était parti. Elle glissa contre la porte, s'asseyant sur le sol, et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle laissa ses larmes couler librement sur ses joues, n'ayant plus la force de les retenir, et fut pris d'incontrôlables sanglots.

C'était vraiment fini.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée. Après un moment, elle essuya ses larmes, essayant de se calmer, puis elle se leva, laissant le drap glisser de son corps, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit le robinet, puis entra dans la douche, laissant l'eau chaude couler sur son corps. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle referma le robinet et sortit de la douche, enroulant une serviette autour d'elle. Elle sortit ensuite de la salle de bain, entrant dans la chambre, et chercha de quoi porter dans l'armoire. Elle trouva une vieille chemise blanche, elle était un peu grande pour elle, mais Videl la porta quand même, puis elle enfila un jean, des chaussettes et des tennis. Elle sortit alors de la chambre, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Elle se gela sur place en voyant Gohan, qui s'interrompit en pleine phrase quand il la vit.

Ils restèrent silencieux un bon moment, ne se quittant pas du regard. Finalement, Bulma brisa le silence, toussotant.

« Hum… Erasa, si on allait dans mon labo ? » proposa-t-elle à la jeune blonde. « J'aimerais te montrer cette invention que je viens de terminer. »

Erasa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, les sourcils levés, puis la réalisation se lut sur son visage.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Les deux femmes s'en allèrent en discutant, laissant seuls les deux jeunes adultes. Videl passa une main dans ses cheveux encore mouillés, mal à l'aise.

« Je… Je te croyais parti. » dit-elle.

« Bulma a insisté pour que je reste attendre Trunks. » expliqua-t-il.

Videl hocha la tête, l'évitant du regard.

« Bon… Je vais te laisser, alors. » dit-elle après un moment.

Elle sortit de la cuisine, puis s'adossa contre un mur, et poussa un profond soupir, fermant les yeux.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir Gohan la regarder avec inquiétude, son visage assez près du sien. Elle rougit à leur proximité, détournant le regard.

« Oui, ça va. » répondit-elle.

Il lui prit le menton, l'obligeant à le regarder, fronçant les sourcils. « Tu es sûre ? »

Elle déglutit. Pourquoi était-elle si nerveuse alors qu'il était simplement un peu proche d'elle ? Cela ne devrait pas lui faire cet effet, pas après ce qu'ils avaient fait…

Videl le fusilla du regard. « Non, je ne vais pas bien. Tu m'as quitté, comment pourrais-je aller bien ? »

Il s'écarta d'elle, baissant la tête. « Je… Je suis désolé, mais c'est la meilleure solution. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, et posa ses mains sur son visage, le forçant à la regarder.

« Tu en es sûr ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, diminuant l'espace entre leurs visages.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, et il ne réussit pas à lui résister bien longtemps, répondant au baiser avec désir, l'intensifiant, et la serra contre lui. Il s'arrêta après un moment, et posa son front contre celui de Videl.

« Videl… Il… Il ne faut pas… » murmura-t-il. « C'est déjà assez dur comme ça… »

Elle ferma les yeux, empêchant ses larmes de couler, et posa sa tête contre son torse, sentant ses bras l'enrouler.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu me quittes ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Il le faut, Videl. Si on restait ensemble, tu n'en souffrirais que plus. »

Videl releva sa tête, le regardant dans les yeux. « Ça m'est égal de souffrir, tant que je suis avec toi. »

Il lui caressa la joue, souriant tristement. « Je ne veux pas que tu souffres… »

« Ne me quittes pas, Gohan… » supplia presque Videl, ses larmes coulant maintenant sans retenues sur ses joues. « Si tu me quittes je… j'en mourrais. »

« Ne dis pas ça… »

« Je t'aime. »

Il ferma les yeux. Pourquoi c'était si dur ? Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Il n'aurait jamais dû tomber amoureux d'elle, et elle de lui. Mais c'était trop tard, maintenant, et il n'y avait rien à faire.

Il sentit les lèvres de Videl sur les siennes. Il n'eut pas la force de résister, et ne put que répondre.

Un bruit sourd les interrompit, et ils se tournèrent vers la cause, voyant Trunks qui avait fait tomber ses sacs en carton, leurs contenus éparpillés sur le sol. Il avait les yeux ronds, et le choc se lisait clairement sur son visage. Puis il rougit furieusement, ramassant ses courses précipitamment.

« Je-Je suis d-désolé… Je n'avais p-pas l'intention de vous in-interrompre… » balbutia le jeune adolescent.

Gohan se frotta la nuque inconfortablement, décidant qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet.

« Dis, Trunks. » dit-il. « Ça te dit de t'entraîner avec moi ? »

Trunks hocha vivement la tête, portant les sacs contre sa poitrine. « Je vais ranger ça et j'arrive. »

Il courut hâtivement vers la cuisine, laissant Gohan de nouveau seul avec Videl. Celle-ci avait les joues légèrement roses, gênée d'avoir été surpris en train d'embrasser Gohan par l'adolescent.

« Je dois y aller. » dit Gohan.

Elle hocha la tête. « Je sais. »

Elle l'enlaça, fermant les yeux, et inspira profondément. Gohan répondit à son étreinte, posant son menton sur la tête de Videl.

« Je t'aime, Gohan. »

Il ne dit rien. Il nedevait pas. C'était difficile, mais il réussit à résister à l'envi de lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de le penser.

Il se dégagea de leur étreinte après un moment. Il ne voulait pas la quitter, mais il le fallait. C'était mieux pour eux. Pour elle.

« Je ne reviendrais pas, Videl. » dit-il.

Elle resta silencieuse, la tête baissée. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, atterrissant ensuite sur le sol. Elle ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Gohan serra les poings, et laissa de Videl à contrecoeur, allant rejoindre son élève à la cuisine.

Videl ne bougea pas, refusant de le voir partir, et continua de pleurer silencieusement.

Il était vraiment parti. Pour de bon.

_À suivre…_


	10. Conséquences

**HOPE**

**Chapitre 10 : Conséquences **

Gohan reçut un coup de pied sur la mâchoire qui l'envoya s'écraser dans un rocher, le mettant en miettes. Trunks fronça les sourcils, regardant son sensei se relever difficilement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Il était claire qu'il n'était pas concentré dans leur combat, mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien occuper son esprit au point de se prendre une raclée par un gamin de douze ans ?

Ah oui… Évidemment…

Trunks atterrit devant Gohan, et bien qu'il avait déjà une idée de la réponse, demanda : « Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas, Gohan-sensei ? »

Gohan se frotta nerveusement la nuque, évitant l'adolescent du regard, et resta silencieux.

« C'est… Videl, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme soupira, et s'assit sur l'herbe. Son élève l'imita, et ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire.

« Je… Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais… » commença Trunks, brisant le silence. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous deux ? »

« Rien… Enfin, plus maintenant. » ajouta-t-il devant le regard perplexe de son élève.

Trunks inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés. « Pourquoi ? »

Gohan passa une main dans ses cheveux, et soupira. « Parce que… » Il marqua un pause, puis regarda son élève. « Tu sais quoi, Trunks ? Tu as raison : ça ne te regardes pas. »

Le garçon cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, faisant rire Gohan, qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement. Il sourit, c'était bien que son sensei rie encore, avec tout ce qui se passait.

Puis il fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que c'est à cause… des jinzouningen ? »

Le visage de Gohan devint soudain sérieux. « En quelque sorte. » Il marqua une pause. « Je… Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste, et je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre quand… »

« Ne dis pas ça ! Je suis sûr qu'on arrivera à battre les jinzouningen, un jour ou l'autre ! »

Il eut un moment de silence, que Trunks brisa une fois de plus.

« Et puis… » commença-t-il. « Je ne crois pas que parce que vous n'êtes plus ensemble, elle ne souffrira pas si ça arrive… Mais je doute que ça arrive un jour ! Mon sensei est le plus fort ! »

Gohan sourit à la confiance qu'avait Trunks en lui. Mais ce qu'il lui avait dit le troublait. Si elle allait souffrir quoi qu'il arrive…

Avait-il bien fait de la quitter ?

---

Erasa grimaça en entendant son amie vomir derrière la porte des toilettes. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Videl se précipitait dans les toilettes pour aller vomir. Elle entendit tirer la chasse d'eau, puis des bruits de pas, et enfin la poignée de la porte tourner. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, révélant Videl qui avait une mine affreuse.

Voyant le regard inquiet que lui lançait son amie blonde, Videl tenta de la rassurer. « Ne t'en fais pas, ça doit être quelque chose que j'ai mal digéré. »

Erasa fronça les sourcils. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. Tu devrais laisser Bulma t'examiner. »

Videl roula des yeux. « Inutile de la déranger pour si peu. »

Erasa mit ses poings sur ses hanches. « Comment ça, 'pour si peu' ? Videl, ça pourrait être grave ! »

« Erasa, puisque je te dis que je vais bie- »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, plaquant sa main dans sa bouche, et retourna vomir dans les toilettes.

« Videl… » soupira Erasa. « Ça fait trois jours que tu n'arrêtes pas de vomir… Maintenant que j'y pense, ça a commencé quelques jours après que Go- » Elle s'interrompit et écarquilla les yeux. « Mon Dieu ! Videl, et si tu étais enceinte ? »

Videl tira la chasse d'eau, s'asseyant parterre, et essuya sa bouche. Puis elle regarda Erasa suspicieusement.

« Tu savais qu'on avait… Depuis quand ? »

« Le jour où il est parti, on vous a vu quand vous êtes sortis de ta chambre, et tu ne portais qu'un drap. Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. »

Videl rougit intensément, se couvrant le visage avec ses mains. « Mon Dieu… Une minute ! » Elle enleva brusquement ses mains de son visage, regardant Erasa en fronçant les sourcils. « 'On' ? Comment ça 'on' ? »

Erasa sourit malicieusement, hochant la tête. « Oui, 'on' : Bulma et moi. »

« AAAAAAAHH… ! » cria Videl, avant de recommencer à vomir.

Son amie grimaça en la voyant ainsi. « Quoiqu'il en soit… Il faut que Bulma t'examine afin de s'assurer que tu es bien enceinte. »

Les vomissement de Videl furent la seule réponse qu'elle obtenue.

---

Videl regarda anxieusement la scientifique s'approcher d'elle. Il eut un moment de silence, qui eut pour effet d'augmenter la tension dans le laboratoire, et la jeune femme ne tenait plus.

« Alors… ? » demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Bulma la regarda nerveusement, ne sachant pas comment lui annoncer ça. Elle se gratta la joue, puis mit sa main devant sa bouche et toussota.

« Eh bien… Il semblerait qu'Erasa avait raison… »

Silence.

« Tu veux dire qu'elle est… ? » demanda Erasa, voyant que Videl avait perdu sa voix.

Bulma hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers Videl qui avait la bouche grande ouverte, une expression de choc sur le visage.

Elle sourit. « Tu vas devenir maman. »

La future maman s'évanouit, rappelant à la scientifique la mère du futur papa.

Trunks entra dans le labo à ce moment, et fronça les sourcils en voyant Videl évanouie.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, maman ? » demanda-t-il.

Le sourire de sa mère s'élargit. « Tu vas devenir tonton, Trunks. »

Il cligna des yeux, puis les cligna une deuxième fois, et une troisième, se demandant ce que sa mère voulait dire par là, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, alors que la compréhension se lut sur son visage.

« Tu-Tu-Tu-Tu n'es pas sérieuses…! » bégaya-t-il.

Bulma hocha la tête.

« Gohan et Videl… ? »

Bulma re-hocha la tête.

« Je… J'ai besoin de m'asseoir… » dit-il.

Erasa lui apporta une chaise sur laquelle il s'écroula.

« Wow… Gohan va devenir papa… » dit-il doucement. « Je ne savais pas qu'ils… »

Il rougit, s'interrompant, faisant rire les deux femmes éveillées dans le labo. Puis ils se tournèrent vers Videl qui était en train de se réveiller. Elle se redressa, et regarda autour d'elle. Son regard s'arrêta sur Bulma.

« Ce n'était pas un rêve, hein ? » demanda-t-elle.

Bulma rit. « Non, j'ai bien peur que non. »

Videl enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Je suis vraiment enceinte… »

« J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Gohan quand on lui apprendra la nouvelle ! » dit Erasa.

« Non ! » s'exclama soudain Videl. « C'est à moi et à moi seule de le lui annoncer ! Et je le ferais seulement quand il viendra me voir. »

« Mais enfin, Videl ! Ça peut prendre des années ! » s'écria Erasa.

« Et bien ce sera tant pis pour lui ! »

Erasa soupira. Elle savait qu'elle avait perdu la bataille avant même de l'avoir commencé ; Videl était trop têtue, et quand elle avait une idée en tête, rien, absolument rien ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis.

Elle n'était pas sa meilleure amie pour rien.

---

Cette fois, c'était Trunks qui n'était pas concentré dans le combat. Gohan le remarqua, et s'arrêta, regardant son élève en fronçant les sourcils.

« Trunks, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il.

Trunks se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait promis de ne rien dire, et avait peur de ce qu'allait lui faire la femme enceinte bourrée d'hormones s'il ne tenait pas sa promesse. Il soupira intérieurement, puis se mit en position de combat.

« Rien du tout, Sensei. Continuons. »

Il attaqua. Gohan garda les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Il était clair qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le tracassait, mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Trunks avait toujours été un élève sérieux et concentré, qu'est-ce qu'il avait, aujourd'hui ?

Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui en parler.

_À suivre…_


	11. Dilemme

**HOPE**

**Chapitre 11 : Dilemme**

« Aw… Elle est trop mignonne ! »

Videl sourit faiblement, encore fatiguée par ces dernières heures de durs labeurs. Bulma, Erasa, et Trunks étaient autour d'elle, admirant la petite forme dans ses bras.

« Comment tu vas l'appeler ? » demanda Bulma.

La jeune maman regarda son petit bébé en souriant. « Pan… »

Il eut un moment de silence, dans lequel Erasa se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant.

« Il faut le dire à Gohan… » dit-elle doucement, redoutant la réaction de sa meilleure amie.

Videl ne quitta pas ses yeux de Pan, mais fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Je le lui dirais… quand il viendra. »

« Et s'il ne vient pas ? » demanda Trunks, qui était le seul à voir Gohan de temps en temps, pour s'entraîner, et il savait que son sensei n'avait pas l'intention de venir.

« Eh bien ce sera tant pis pour lui. » dit simplement Videl.

« Videl, c'est le père de ton enfant. » commença Bulma. « Tu ne peux pas le laisser dans l'ignorance, il a le droit de savoir qu'il a une fille ! »

Pan commença à pleurer, et Videl fusilla la scientifique du regard, tentant de calmer son bébé. Bulma l'ignora, et continua ;

« Ta fille a besoin d'un père ! »

Videl plissa les yeux. « Elle n'a pas besoin d'un père qui préfère aller s'entraîner et se battre contre ces foutus jinzouningen plutôt que de rendre visite à ses amis ! »

Le bébé pleura plus fort encore, et Videl retourna son attention sur elle, la berçant doucement. Après plusieurs minutes, Pan pleurait toujours, et elle soupira.

« Je… Je peux essayer ? » demanda timidement Trunks.

Videl lui passa Pan, puis ferma les yeux, se massant les tempes. Quelques instants plus tard, le silence revint, et elle rouvrit les yeux, regardant Trunks qui berçait son bébé maintenant calme. Elle sourit. Trunks allait faire un merveilleux grand frère.

Après un moment, Trunks fronça les sourcils, regardant toujours la petite fille dans ses bras qui était en train de s'endormir.

« Ma mère a raison, Videl. » dit-il doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Pan. « Gohan-sensei a le droit de savoir. »

Videl soupira. « Je sais, mais je veux le lui dire en personne. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir toi-même ? » demanda l'adolescent.

« Je… Je veux qu'il fasse le premier pas. Je veux savoir si je lui manque, même un tout petit peu… »

« Mais tu lui manques ! » s'exclama Trunks, puis il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, regardant Pan qui dormait toujours.

De plus, il n'était pas censé lui dire… Gohan allait le tuer s'il savait !

Videl le regarda avec espoir. « Vraiment ? »

Il soupira, puis hocha la tête. « Tu lui manques beaucoup, Videl. »

« Alors pourquoi il ne vient pas me voir ? »

Trunks concentra son regard sur le nouveau né dans ses bras, ne voulant pas regarder la jeune maman dans les yeux. Bah… autant lui dire, pendant qu'il y était.

« Il… Il a dit qu'il… qu'il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir supporter de se séparer de toi une nouvelle fois, et que ça lui a fait plus mal que l'attaque la plus puissante des jinzouningen, la première fois. » dit-il.

« Il a vraiment dit ça ? » murmura Videl, souriant tristement.

Trunks hocha la tête, ne pouvant pas croire qu'il venait juste de trahir celui qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Il l'espérait.

« Et il n'a pas l'intention de venir. » continua-t-il.

Videl croisa les bras. « Ben tant pis pour lui, alors ! Il ne saura jamais qu'il a une fille ! » Elle leur lança un regard meurtrier. « Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à le lui dire ! »

Ses trois amis soupirèrent. Ils n'avaient aucunes chances de lui faire changer d'avis, c'était perdu d'avance.

---

Gohan regarda son élève avec inquiétude. Trunks n'était pas concentré dans leur entraînement, depuis quelques mois. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, et cela le frustrait.

Après l'avoir battu un peu trop facilement, Gohan lui proposa de faire une pause, et ils étaient maintenant assis sur un rocher, en silence.

Qui ne dura pas bien longtemps.

« Trunks, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? » demanda Gohan. « Tu es distrait, ces derniers temps. »

Trunks soupira, lui disant que tout allait bien, mais Gohan insista.

« Trunks, » commença-t-il. « Je suis ton ami, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune Saïya-jin hocha la tête, fuyant son sensei du regard. Il resta un moment silencieux, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« Trunks, dis moi ce qu'il y a. » persista Gohan, plus fermement cette fois.

« Je ne peux pas. » dit-il enfin.

Gohan haussa un sourcil. « Et pourquoi ça ? »

Un moment de silence. « J'ai promis de ne rien dire. »

Cela attisa la curiosité de Gohan, qui maintenant était bien décidé de découvrir ce qui tracassait son jeune élève.

« A qui ? » demanda-t-il.

Trunks se mordit la lèvre inférieure, regardant son sensei avec hésitation. « Je suis désolé, Sensei, je ne peux pas te le dire. C'est toi qui m'as toujours dis qu'il faut toujours tenir ses promesses. »

Gohan soupira, se maudissant intérieurement. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner.

« Il y a des exceptions, Trunks. » dit-il. « Quelque soit la chose qui te tracasse, cela te distrait de ton entraînement, et je ne peux pas continuer de t'entraîner dans ces conditions. »

Trunks écarquilla les yeux, et Gohan sourit intérieurement. _Bingo._

« Mai-Mais Gohan-sensei ! » paniqua le jeune prince.

« À moins que tu me dises ce qui te tracasse. » dit Gohan.

Trunks soupira. Videl le tuerait s'il parler de Pan à Gohan. Mais il devait s'entraîner, et il avait besoin d'un sensei…

« C'est Videl. » dit-il, après une longue bataille intérieure.

Gohan sentit l'inquiétude et la panique monter en lui en un instant. « Videl ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle va bien ? »

Trunks resta silencieux pendant un moment, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire, rendant Gohan de plus en plus inquiet.

« Trunks, dis moi ce qu'il y a ! » ordonna Gohan. « S'il est arrivé quoique ce soit à Videl… »

« Calme toi, Videl va bien. » assura Trunks, faisant soupirer Gohan de soulagement. « C'est juste que… »

Il marqua une pause, augmentant la tension chez Gohan, qui le regardait avec expectation.

« Oui… ? » dit-il, l'urgeant de continuer.

Trunks soupira encore. « Il faut que tu ailles la voir, Gohan-sensei, elle a quelque chose de très important à te dire. »

Gohan haussa les sourcils. « De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Si tu veux le savoir, va la voir. »

Sur ces mots, il s'envola, laissant Gohan réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de dire, et sur ce qu'il allait faire.

_À suivre…_

**

* * *

Kisa-kun : Juste un mot pour dire que j'ai édité cette fanfic (les plus grands changements sont dans les premiers chapitres), alors allez relire (ou lire) Hope, et dites moi ce que vous pensez des changements ;)**

**Petit lexique  
Jinzouningen : Cyborg(s)/Androïde(s)  
Juunana-gou : C17  
Juuhachi-gou : C18  
Baka : Idiot**

**Bonne (re)lecture ! **

**Ciao !**


	12. Le pire qui pouvait arriver

**HOPE**

**Chapitre 12 : Le Pire Qui Pouvait Arriver**

Videl fronça les sourcils, fixant intensément l'intérieur de la boite vide de café, comme si son regard pouvait faire apparaître la poudre noire qu'elle avait tant besoin. Un peu plus de trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la naissance de Pan, et celle-ci ne lui laissait aucun répit, la réveillant au moins quatre fois par nuit avec ses pleurs. Elle était vraiment exténuée.

Et il n'y avait plus de café.

Résignée, elle soupira, jetant la boite dans la poubelle, et sortit de la cuisine. Elle alla s'habiller pour sortir, prit son sac à main, puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui l'amena hors de la base souterraine qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis presque qu'un an.

Elle sortit de Capsule Corp, s'arrêtant quelques instants, laissant une brise faire danser ses longs cheveux bruns, qui lui arrivait maintenant jusqu'au bas du dos. Elle ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément. Elle bâilla.

Ah oui, le café.

---

Gohan tourna brusquement sa tête, cette seconde d'inattention lui valut un puissant coup de pied à la mâchoire de la part de son élève, l'envoyant s'écraser sur la terre, l'impact créant un cratère. Il se releva difficilement, ses yeux fixant le ciel.

« Est-ce que ça va, Gohan-sensei ? » demanda Trunks, qui venait d'atterrir à ses côté.

Gohan continuait de fixer un point invisible dans le ciel, les sourcils froncés, se concentrant intensément. Ce ki… Il ne l'avait pas senti depuis presque un an, mais il pouvait le reconnaître entre mille.

« Videl… » murmura-t-il.

Trunks le regarda, confus, puis il suivit le regard de son sensei, et se concentra à son tour. Il fronça les sourcils, sentant le ki de Videl. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas à Capsule Corp ?

« Sensei… ? »

Gohan secoua la tête, puis se mit en position de combat. « C'est rien, Trunks. Continuons. »

---

Videl gara sa voiture devant le supermarché, en sortit, et l'encapsula, mettant la capsule dans son sac. Elle entra dans le supermarché, allant directement au rayon café.

« Ah-ha ! » fit-elle, trouvant le café qu'elle cherchait.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se dirigea vers la caisse, et paya son café. Puis elle sortit du supermarché, et décapsula sa voiture, qui apparut dans un nuage de fumé. Elle s'installa à la place du conducteur, et tourna la clef pour faire démarrer le moteur. Son sourire disparut quand elle ne démarra pas. Elle réessaya à plusieurs reprise, mais obtenue toujours le même résultat. Maudissant sa malchance, elle sortit de sa voiture, claquant bruyamment la portière, et la remit dans sa capsule, qui retrouva sa place dans son sac.

Maintenant de trèèès mauvaise humeur, et en manque de caféine, elle reprit furieusement le chemin de Capsule Corp. À pied. Cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire.

Elle avait parlé trop vite.

Une explosion se fit entendre, un immeuble s'écroula non loin d'elle, puis une autre explosion. Cette fois, l'immeuble faillit tomber sur elle, mais elle réussit à l'éviter à temps.

Les jinzouningen étaient de retour.

Elle se cacha derrière les débris de l'immeuble qui avait manqué de l'écraser, espérant qu'ils ne la repèrent pas.

Elle ferma les yeux. _Gohan… Où es-tu ?_

---

_Gohan… Où es-tu ?_

Gohan se gela sur place. Cette voix… Impossible…

Videl. Elle avait des ennuies. Elle avait besoin de lui.

Avec une explosion d'énergie, il vola le plus rapidement possible vers le ki de la femme qu'il aimait, s'alarmant quand il se rendit compte que des kis disparaissaient pas loin d'elle. Son cœur se serra.

Les jinzouningen.

Il accéléra, l'aura dorée autour de lui s'intensifiant, sentant dans un coin de son esprit le ki de son élève le suivre. Il l'aurait empêché de venir, mais il était trop inquiet pour Videl pour s'en soucier.

_Tiens bon, Videl. J'arrive. _

---

Encore une explosion, des cris de terreurs et d'agonies, le rire caractéristique des jinzouningen s'y mêlant.

Videl serra les poings, tremblant de rage. Ils riaient, ces montres. Détruire et tuer tous sur leur passage, cela les amusait. Dans sa colère, elle fit inconsciemment augmenter son ki -qui était déjà supérieur à la moyenne- attirant l'attention des jinzouningen.

Ils apparurent devant elle, la faisant sursauter. Ils avaient toujours ce même sourire cruel sur leur visage. À leur vue, Videl sentit sa colère disparaître, étant tout de suite remplacée par la peur.

« Encore toi. » fit Juuhachi-gou, la voix remplie de poison.

Videl déglutit, reculant de quelques pas. Cela ne servait à rien de se battre, sauf à se blesser d'avantage. Tenter de fuir serait complètement futile ; ils la rattraperaient avant qu'elle puisse faire trois pas. Il ne lui rester plus qu'une chose à faire : prier.

Prier que Gohan vienne la sauver, comme la première fois.

Elle ne pouvait soudain plus respirer, et ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Juuhachi-gou la tenait fermement par la gorge, son sourire toujours présent sur son visage. Dans une vaine tentative de se libérer, Videl frappa la main du jinzouningen avec les siennes. Cela ne marcha pas plus que ses coups de pieds désespérés.

Il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle allait mourir. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux alors qu'elle suffoquait toujours. Elle ne verrait jamais sa petite fille grandir ; ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots, son enfance, son adolescence, ses premiers amours… Elle allait tous rater.

Et Gohan… Elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Cette pensée lui déchirait le cœur. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir lui dire qu'ils avaient une fille, elle sentirait plus ses bras l'enlacer, ses lèvres l'embrasser…

Elle ne pourrait plus lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle se sentait partir. C'était fini. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant qu'elle n'était plus qu'à un pas de l'inconscience.

Juuhachi-gou libéra son emprise sur la jeune femme, la laissant tomber nonchalamment.

« Elle est encore en vie. » lui dit son jumeau.

« Je sais. » répondit-elle, son sourire s'élargissant. « La tuer serait trop facile. »

_Monstres…_ pensa Videl, à peine consciente.

Juuhachi-gou lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, lui coupant la respiration. Elle recommença, riant, son amusement étant évident. Elle cessa son assaut de coup de pied, l'attrapant par les cheveux. Elle fut surprise de voir que sa victime continuait de lutter pour rester en vie.

« Stupide humaine. » jura-t-elle. « Pourquoi tu ne meurs pas ? »

Elle lança la jeune femme dans les airs, puis lui donna un coup de poing. Videl ferma les yeux, sentant le vent siffler dans ses oreilles alors qu'elle s'approchait dangereusement du sol, attendant l'impact qui allait sans doute lui être fatal.

Il ne vint jamais.

_À suivre…_


	13. La colère du Saïyajin

**HOPE**

**Chapitre 13 : La Colère du Saïya-jin**

Volant aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour sauver sa bien aimée, son élève le suivant avec difficulté, Gohan s'alarma en sentant le ki de Videl devenir de plus en plus faible. Son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine, et il accéléra.

Et là, au loin, il les vit. Juuhachi-gou tenait sa Videl par les cheveux, puis elle la lança dans les airs, et lui donna un coup de poing. Il plongea à toute vitesse pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur le sol, et réussit juste à temps.

Gohan tourna ses yeux remplis de haine vers les jinzouningen. Jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'avait ressentis une telle rage, pas même quand il avait vu tous ses amis mourir devant ses yeux, sans rien pouvoir faire. Pas même quand Juunana-gou avait arraché le cœur de son sensei et meilleur ami, Piccolo. Il voulait savoir si les démons avaient un cœur, avait-il dit en riant. La colère qu'il avait ressentie alors n'était rien comparée à la rage qui bouillonnait en lui en ce moment.

Ils avaient osé toucher à la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Et ils allaient payer.

« Go… Gohan ? »

Il tourna son regard vers la jeune femme qui venait de murmurer son nom, et son cœur se serra en voyant dans quel état elle était. Il la serra contre lui, fermant les yeux, murmurant sans cesse qu'il était désolé.

« Si c'est pas mignon ! » se moqua Juunana-gou. « Tu as vu, soeurette, notre cher Gohan s'est trouvé une copine ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, mais Gohan les ignora. Il desserra son étreinte, puis dégagea quelques mèches du front de Videl, lui souriant tristement. Il retourna alors son regard vers les jinzouningen, sentant sa colère monter en lui.

« Trunks, » dit-il, sa voix parfaitement calme, en contraste avec ce qu'il ressentait. « Ramène Videl. »

Le jeune prince ouvrit la bouche pour protester -il voulait se battre, aussi !- mais en voyant l'expression de son sensei, il préféra obéir sans discuter. Il prit Videl des bras de Gohan, et s'envola en direction de Capsule Corp.

« Si tu crois que je vais les laisser partir… » dit Juuhachi-gou, s'apprêtant à s'envoler après eux.

« Laisse, Juu. » lui dit son frère. « On s'occupera d'eux une autre fois. » Son regard se tourna vers le Super Saïya-jin, dont la puissance ne cessait d'augmenter, et un sourire espiègle étira ses lèvres. « Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser. »

---

Trunks entra hâtivement dans le labo de sa mère, qui était en train de travailler sur son ordinateur. Elle se tourna vers son fils et eut un haut le cœur en voyant Videl qui agonisait dans ses bras.

« Qu-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Pas le temps d'expliquer ! Son ki faibli de plus en plus ! » s'alarma Trunks, appuyant précipitamment sur les boutons du caisson régénérateur.

Il plaça Videl à l'intérieur, et mit le masque sur son visage pour qu'elle respire, puis il referma le caisson qui se mit à se remplir d'eau.

« Trunks, que s'est-il passé ? » redemanda Bulma, plus calme à présent.

« Les jinzouningen. Ils attaquent la Capitale. » dit-il, puis il regarda sa mère dans les yeux. « Que faisait-elle hors de Capsule Corp ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû sortir. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas quitté mon labo de la journée. »

Trunks secoua la tête. « Elle est complètement inconsciente. Si Gohan n'était pas arrivé à temps… »

« Gohan ? » l'interrompit Bulma. « Ne me dis pas qu'il est en train de se battre avec les jinzouningen… »

Le jeune prince soupira, puis hocha la tête. « J'ai voulu l'aider… Mais si tu avais pu voir son visage, maman ; je ne l'avais jamais vu si en colère ! »

Bulma se tourna vers le caisson, où Videl se régénérait, certaines de ses blessures ayant déjà disparue. « Ça a dû le rendre fou de rage, de les voir lui faire du mal… »

« Et sa puissance était vraiment incroyable… Je n'avais jamais rien sentis de pareil. »

« Tu dois savoir que la force des Saïya-jins est dans leur colère ; c'est d'ailleurs le secret pour devenir Super Saïya-jin. » dit Bulma.

Trunks hocha la tête, se demandant où sa mère voulait en venir.

« Chez Gohan, » continua la scientifique. « La colère révèle une puissance inimaginable. C'est comme ça depuis qu'il est tout petit ; dès qu'il se met en colère, il devient incroyablement fort… » elle esquissa un sourire. « Les jinzouningen l'apprendront à leurs dépends. »

---

Juuhachi-gou sortit des débris d'où le Super Saïya-jin venait de l'envoyer, et fusilla du regard le dit Saïya-jin qui envoya son jumeau s'écraser à côté d'elle.

« Comment peut-il être aussi fort ? » demanda-t-elle à personne en particulier. « Sa puissance n'a rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait la dernière fois. »

Juunana-gou sortit à son tour des débris, et s'épousseta. « Tu devrais le savoir, d'après les données de ses anciens combats. »

Sa sœur se tourna vers lui, puis son regard retourna vers Gohan, dont la puissance continuait d'augmenter. « Je vois où tu veux en venir, mais c'est la première fois que sa colère affecte autant sa force. »

« Cette fille devait être importante pour lui. » Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres. « Je me demande quelle force il aurait si on la tue… »

Gohan hurla de rage, sa puissance faisant un énorme bond. « Je vous interdis de la toucher ! »

Le sourire du jinzouningen brun s'élargit, alors qu'il augmentait sa puissance au trois quart de ses capacités. « Empêche moi, si tu peux. »

---

Le caisson régénérateur se vida de son eau, puis s'ouvrit. Videl ouvrit lentement ses yeux, puis enleva le masque de son visage, et sortit du caisson, trempée, mais soignée.

Bulma lui tendit une serviette, qu'elle prit avec un sourire, et avec laquelle elle se sécha. Elle regarda autour d'elle, fronçant les sourcils.

« Où est Gohan ? »

La seule réponse qu'elle obtenue fut un silence inconfortable, mais lourd de sens.

« Il se bat encore, hein ? »

Bulma hocha ta tête, et Videl poussa un profond soupir, passant une main dans ses cheveux toujours mouillés.

« Vraiment, après un an, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on se revoit dans ces conditions ? » demanda-t-elle, n'attendant pas de réponse.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer… » conseilla la scientifique, après un moment.

« Ça ira. Je vais aller voir Pan. » dit Videl.

Elle sortit du labo, se dirigeant vers la chambre de sa fille. Arrivé dans le couloir, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était encore mouillée, et entra d'abord dans sa chambre, où elle se changea dans de vêtement secs, puis elle alla dans la chambre de Pan, qui dormait paisiblement dans son berceau. Elle sourit, dégageant doucement quelques petites mèches du visage de son bébé.

Et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle avait cru mourir, ce jour là, et si Gohan n'avait pas était là, elle ne serait sûrement pas là, en ce moment.

_Gohan… Reviens moi vite, je t'en pris…_

_À suivre_


	14. Retrouvailles

**HOPE **

**Chapitre 14 : Retrouvailles**

Sa puissance continuait d'augmenter, son aura flamboyante s'intensifiant. Juunana-gou sourit ; il n'aurait jamais cru s'amuser autant. À sa demande, sa jumelle restait à l'écart. Juuhachi-gou les observait se battre calmement, les bras croisés, ne doutant pas de la supériorité de son frère.

Celui-ci donna un puissant coup de poing à son adversaire qui l'envoya s'écraser dans des débris. Une milliseconde plus tard Gohan fonçait sur lui, manquant de lui donner un coup de coude destiné à sa mâchoire. Un assaut de coups s'en suivit, touchant leurs cibles occasionnellement. Les deux opposants s'écartèrent après un moment, ne se quittant pas des yeux.

Juunana-gou essuya le sang de sa lèvre inférieure, sang qui n'avait pas coulé depuis qu'il était devenu un jinzouningen.

« Pas mal. » dit-il. « Tu as même réussi à me blesser. »

Le Super Saïya-jin grogna. « Je vais faire plus que te blesser, jinzouningen. Je vais te tuer. »

L'humain artificiel leva un sourcil. « Oh ? » Il ricana. « Je suis impatient de voir ça. »

Gohan serra ses poings, sa puissance continuant d'augmenter. Puis il rassembla ses mains derrière lui, commençant à former une boule d'énergie alors qu'il chantait le nom de l'attaque.

« Ka… Me… »

Juunana-gou sourit, reconnaissant immédiatement l'attaque, et commença à rassembler sa propre énergie dans ses mains.

« Ha… Me… »

Son attaque était prête, mais il attendit que son adversaire lance la sienne pour la lancer.

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Au même moment, les deux attaques furent lancées, se rencontrant en chemin, formant une énorme boule d'énergie entre les deux ennemis.

L'issue de cette attaque définirait certainement l'issue du combat.

Juuhachi-gou observa les deux adversaire lutter pour surpasser l'autre sans broncher. Elle voyait bien que son frère s'amusait avec Gohan ; il n'était même pas à son maximum. Elle sourit en voyant l'attaque rouge prendre le dessus sur la bleue.

Gohan n'avait aucune chance.

Un cri de douleur retentit alors que l'attaque de Juunana-gou combinée à la sienne engouffra Gohan entièrement. Puis le silence revint, interrompu uniquement quand le corps du guerrier s'écrasa sur le sol, créant un cratère.

Juunana-gou atterrit à côté de lui, le retournant sur le dos avec son pied. Gohan avait retrouver sa couleur de cheveux naturel au grand damne du jinzouningen qui avait encore envi de jouer avec lui.

« Tu ne le tues pas ? » demanda sa sœur qui venait de le rejoindre.

« Le tuer ? Alors que ça commence à peine à devenir intéressant ? »

Juuhachi-gou roula des yeux. « Très bien, fais comme tu veux. Mais la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui l'affronterais. Je refuse d'attendre sans rien faire pendant que tu t'amuses avec lui. »

Juunana-gou haussa les épaules, puis s'envola, vite suivit par sa jumelle, laissant le jeune homme dans son cratère.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, les doigts du jeune homme bougèrent légèrement, puis ses paupières, qui s'ouvrirent difficilement. Sa vue s'ajusta doucement à la lumière du soleil, et il se redressa, regardant autour de lui. Sa mémoire lui revint. Il soupira.

Il avait encore perdu.

Mais tout de même, il n'était pas peu fier de lui ; il était parvenu à tenir tête aux jinzouningen, réellement, et avait même réussi à en blesser un, chose qui n'était jamais arrivée jusqu'à présent. Sa puissance n'avait jamais été si énorme, et elle n'avait cessé d'augmenter, comme si elle n'avait pas de limite.

Et sa colère…

Il secoua la tête, puis se leva et regarda autour de lui. Cette partie de la Capitale était totalement en ruines. Il serra les poings.

Maudits jinzouningen.

Ses pieds décollèrent du sol, s'éloignant de celui-ci de plus en plus, alors qu'il montait jusqu'au ciel. Puis, avec ses dernières réserves d'énergie, il s'envola vers Capsule Corp, où il pourrait se soigner.

Mais surtout, il était inquiet pour Videl.

---

« Laissez moi y aller ! Je ne peux pas rester ici les bras croisés alors que Gohan est en train de risquer sa vie à cause de moi ! »

Trunks grimaça au volume de la voix de Videl, à qui il tenait fermement le bras pour qu'elle n'aille pas risquer sa vie inutilement. De plus, si il la laissait partir, et qu'il lui arrivait quoique ce soit, il s'en voudrait à mort.

Gohan lui en voudrait à mort.

« Videl, calme toi ! » s'écria Bulma, le volume de sa voix rivalisant avec celle de Videl. « Ça ne servira à rien que tu y ailles, si ce n'est à déconcentrer Gohan ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Attendre qu'il se fasse tuer ? C'est hors de question ! » rétorqua la jeune femme, luttant contre l'emprise de Trunks. « Mais lâche moi, à la fin ! »

Trunks refusait de la lâcher malgré les protestations de Videl, qui essayait en vain de se libérer de l'emprise du demi Saïya-jin.

« Je suis désolé Videl. » dit-il. « Mais Gohan me tuerait si je te laissais y aller. »

« Si tu ne me lâches pas immédiatement, c'est moi qui vais te tuer ! »

« Videl, sois raisonnable… » tenta Bulma. « Même si tu y allais, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire ? Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais contre les jinzouningen, tu ne fais pas le poids… »

« Ça m'est égale ! J'irai là bas que vous le veuillez ou no- »

Elle se figea, entendant un rire qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. _Son_ rire. Elle se retourna lentement, osant à peine y croire. Son cœur manqua un battement.

Il était là, son épaule contre l'entrebâillement de la porte, les bras croisés. Il lui souriait, la faisant fondre. Il était toujours aussi beau.

« Tu n'as pas changé, Videl ; tu es toujours aussi têtue. »

Des larmes commencèrent à remplir les yeux de Videl, et elle courut vers lui, se libérant de l'emprise de Trunks, et sauta dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre elle, comme s'il allait lui échapper si elle le lâchait. Elle sentit ses bras l'enrouler, et sa tête s'enfouir au creux de son cou.

« Ma Videl… » murmura-t-il.

Après un moment, il se redressa, puis il lui essuya ses larmes. « Ne pleure pas, Videl, tu sais que je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer. »

Elle renifla plusieurs fois, essuyant d'autres larmes qui recommençaient à couler avec la paume de sa main. « Baka… Je pleure de joie… »

Il sourit tendrement, lui caressant la joue. Elle ferma les yeux, aimant le contact de sa main sur sa joue. Puis elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes, et elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, intensifiant le baiser. Elle sentit la main de Gohan -celle qui ne caressait pas sa joue- sur son dos, pressant son corps contre le sien.

Un toussotement se fit entendre, et ils se séparèrent brusquement, ayant oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Trunks rougissait, le regard détourné, quant à sa mère, elle souriait malicieusement, faisant rougir les deux adultes.

« Je sais que vous ne vous êtes pas vu depuis un an, mais vous pourriez au moins prendre un chambre ou attendre d'être seuls… »

Ils rougirent encore plus, faisant rire la scientifique. Gohan se gratta la joue, trouvant soudainement ses chaussures très intéressantes.

« Bon, on va vous laisser. » dit Bulma, leur faisant un clin d'œil. « Tu viens, Trunks ? »

L'adolescent se tourna subitement vers son sensei et la jeune femme, son embarrassement oublié. « Mais, Videl doit parler à Gohan-sensei ! »

Gohan haussa un sourcil, se rappelant que son élève lui avait dit quelque chose à ce sujet, il y a quelques mois. Videl, elle, lançait à Trunks son regard le plus meurtrier. Il déglutit, reculant de quelques pas.

Il osait à peine imaginer ce qu'elle allait lui faire…

_À suivre…_

* * *

**Kisa-kun : Déjà le quatorzième chapitre ! J'avance vite dis donc :D  
Prochain chapitre : Gohan apprend qu'il a une fille ! Comment va-t-il réagir ? Vous le saurez la prochaine fois ! Ah oui, et _Baka_, veut dire _Idiot_ en japonais ;-)**

N'oubliez pas de reviewer !

**Ciao !**


	15. Rencontre PèreFille et Courses Nocturnes

**HOPE**

**Chapitre 15 : Rencontre Père Fille et Courses Nocturnes**

Videl sentait le regard de Gohan sur elle, et soupira, sachant qu'il était temps de lui dire. Elle se tourna vers lui, et lui sourit, lui prenant la main.

« Viens, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. » dit-elle, commençant à marcher dans les couloirs de la base, l'entraînant avec elle.

Gohan cligna des yeux, les sourcils levés. « Quelqu'un à me présenter ? Qui ? »

« Tu verras. »

Il fronça les sourcils, se laissant traîner dans les couloirs. Après un moment, il remarqua qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un ki assez puissant qu'il n'avait jamais senti auparavant, mais qui, étrangement, lui semblait familier…

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, le ki était juste derrière. Videl respira profondément, puis, lentement, tourna la poignée de la porte, et l'ouvrit, entrant à l'intérieur avec Gohan. Celui-ci regarda autour de lui. C'était manifestement une chambre d'enfant. Son regard s'arrêta sur un berceau, d'où il pouvait entendre des sortes gazouillements. Intrigué, il s'approcha du berceau, sous le regard anxieux de Videl.

Il cligna des yeux, une paire d'yeux noirs le fixant curieusement en retour. « …Un bébé ? » s'étonna-t-il, surpris qu'un si petit être émette un ki si puissant.

La petite fille, pas plus âgée de trois mois, secoua les bras de haut en bras, voulant que le monsieur la porte. Le dit monsieur regarda la jeune femme qui hocha la tête. Retournant son attendant vers le bébé, Gohan la souleva prudemment. Quelque chose de velue tomba derrière elle, et, reconnaissant immédiatement ce que c'était, Gohan écarquilla les yeux, sentant son souffle se couper.

Une queue. Une queue de singe. Une queue de Saïya-jin. La même qu'il avait eu à sa naissance.

« Ce… C-C'est… » balbutia-t-il, retrouvant sa voix.

Videl hocha la tête. « C'est ta fille. »

« M-Ma fille ? » répéta-t-il, fixant la petite fille qui agitait ses bras et ses jambes dans les airs, alors qu'il la portait toujours. Il sourit, l'attirant vers lui, la berçant doucement. « Ma fille… »

Videl sourit à la scène, s'approchant d'eux. « Elle s'appelle Pan. »

« Pan… » répéta-t-il dans un murmure. Puis il se tourna vers la mère de son enfant. « Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? »

« J'attendais que tu viennes. » répondit-elle, tout aussi doucement que lui.

Gohan retourna son attention vers la petite fille dans ses bras. _Sa_ fille. « Si j'avais su… Je serais venu plus tôt… »

« Je n'en doute pas, mais… » Elle marqua un pause, avant de continuer, « Je voulais que tu viennes de toi-même. »

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû venir te voir avant, mais… » Il soupira. « Ça m'a fait tellement mal, de te quitter, j'ai cru mourir. Je n'aurais pas supporté de devoir te quitter une nouvelle fois. »

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, regardant Pan qui les regardait avec ses grands yeux noirs. « Tu n'étais pas obligé de me quitter encore… »

« Peut être, mais je l'aurais fais quand même. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Gohan resta silencieux, puis il reposa Pan dans son berceau, effleurant ses doigts sur son visage, dégageant quelques petits cheveux qui commençaient à peine à pousser de son front.

« Elle est magnifique. » dit-il.

Videl fronça les sourcils, voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre, et décida que cela ne servirait à rien d'insister ; il pouvait être aussi têtu qu'elle, quand il voulait.

Il se tourna vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. « Je ne te quitterais plus… »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. « Plus jamais ? »

Il lui caressa la joue. _J'aimerais te le promettre,_ pensa-t-il, lui souriant tristement, _mais je n'en suis pas sûr moi-même…_

Videl posa sa tête contre le torse de Gohan, poussant un soupir. Elle était épuisée par tous ces évènements qui s'étaient enchaînés tout au long de la journée. D'abord Pan qui ne la laissait pas dormir, ensuite les jinzouningen qui attaquent la ville _pile_ quand elle décide de sortir, et Gohan qui vient enfin la voir…

Et dire que tout avait commencé parce qu'elle avait manqué de caféine…

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle avait perdu son café pendant l'attaque des jinzouningen, et elle en avait toujours terriblement besoin.

Elle leva sa tête pour regarder Gohan, et lui fit son plus beau sourire. « Gohan, tu peux faire une course pour moi, s'il te plait ? »

---

La nuit commençait déjà à tomber quand il trouva enfin un magasin ouvert dans une ville voisine. Cette ville était, comme le reste du monde, en ruine, mais cela n'empêchait pas certains commerçants de continuer à faire tourner leurs commerces.

Gohan entra dans le magasin, cherchant le café que lui avait demandé sa Videl. Il passa devant un rayon, puis fit demi-tour, se demandant s'il devait en acheter. Il secoua la tête, les joues un peu rouges, puis reprit sa quête du café. Il en trouva quelques minutes plus tard, et prit une boite d'une étagère.

Satisfait, il se dirigea vers la caisse, mais s'arrêta une nouvelle fois devant le rayon de tout à l'heure. Il rougit encore, mais il savait qu'il en aurait besoin, éventuellement. Regardant autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne le regarder, il utilisa sa super-vitesse pour prendre un paquet sans que personne ne le voit, et alla rapidement payer ses produits, rougissant intensément quand la caissière haussa un sourcil à ce qu'il avait acheté.

Il sortit hâtivement du magasin, ne prenant pas la peine de vérifier que personnes ne le regardaient avant de s'envoler à toute vitesse vers Capsule Corp, où il arriva en moins d'une minute.

Il entra dans l'ascenseur qui l'emmena dans la base souterraine, et alla directement dans la cuisine où il pouvait sentir Videl. Il grimaça légèrement en sentant que Trunks, Erasa et Bulma était avec elle ; il ne tenait pas _du tout _à ce qu'ils sachent ce qu'il avait acheté.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine mais resta à l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il appela Videl, et le visage de celle-ci s'illumina en le voyant. Elle courut vers lui, lui prit le sac des mains et l'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit pour l'en empêcher.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, alors que Gohan se frappait le visage avec sa main, rouge d'embarrassement. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Videl sortit ce qu'il avait acheté (pas le café), permettant à tout le monde de bien le voir.

« Gohan, je peux savoir ce que fait une boite de préservatifs avec mon café ? »

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_

**Kisa-kun : LOL J'étais trop morte de rire en écrivant la dernière scène ! Honnêtement, qui avait deviné que ce que Gohan avait acheté ? MDR**

**Reviews siouplait !**

**Ciao !**


	16. Une Longue Semaine à l'Horizon

**HOPE**

**Chapitre 16 : Une _Longue_ Semaine à l'Horizon… **

Il s'écroula sur son lit, totalement épuisé par cette longue journée pleine de rebondissements. D'abord son combat avec les jinzouningen, puis ses retrouvailles avec Videl, ensuite, il découvre qu'il a une petite fille de trois mois, et pour finir, il avait eu la honte de sa vie quand Videl avait eu la bonne idée de montrer à tout le monde ce qu'il avait acheté en plus du café, et, comme pour bien s'assurer que tout le monde sache bien ce que c'était, lui avait demandé, de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit, ce que faisait une boite de préservatifs avec son café.

Il avait eu envie de disparaître, à ce moment. Il n'avait jamais été aussi embarrassé de sa vie, et ses joues avaient failli exploser à cause de tout le sang qui s'y été rassemblé. Alors, rapidement, il prit Videl à l'écart, et lui dit, non pas sans une pointe de colère, les raisons plus qu'évidentes de la présence de cette boite qu'il souhaitait maintenant n'avoir jamais acheté.

Enfin, c'était fini maintenant, en même temps que cette épuisante journée. Il s'était installé dans une chambre qui était à côté de celle de Pan, celle-ci étant donc entre la chambre de sa mère et celle de son père.

Il avait vu de la confusion dans le regard de Videl, quand elle le vit entrer dans cette chambre, et pas dans la sienne, mais aussitôt que c'était arrivé, c'était parti, remplacé par un sourire. Il soupira. Après un an de séparation, il avait évidemment envi d'être avec elle, cette nuit, et il n'avait pas de doute que Videl le voulait aussi, mais…

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement, le tirant de ses pensées, et il se redressa, se maintenant avec ses coudes sur le matelas, et vit Videl entrée, déjà en pyjama, qui consistait à une chemise bleu/gris bien trop grande pour elle qui lui arrivait jusqu'au bas des hanches. Il rougit un peu, et était content qu'il fasse noir et qu'elle ne pouvait donc pas voir la rougeur de ses joues.

« Tu t'es bien installé ? » demanda-t-elle, s'asseyant sur son lit.

Il hocha la tête. « J'apporterais mes affaires demain. »

Elle sourit. « Je suis vraiment contente que tu restes vivre avec nous. » Elle lui caressa la joue. « Tu m'as tellement manqué… »

« Tu m'as manqué, aussi. » dit-il.

Elle retira sa main, et baissa la tête. « Alors… Pourquoi tu as décidé de t'installer dans cette chambre ? »

_Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu dormir avec moi_ ? ajouta-t-elle silencieusement, gardant la tête baissée. Elle l'entendit soupira, et releva la tête pour le voir passer une main dans ses cheveux hérissés.

« Je… Je ne veux pas brusquer les choses entre nous. » répondit-il.

Elle leva un sourcil. « Brusquer les choses ? Gohan, ça fait presque qu'un an que je t'attends, et tu voudrais que j'attende encore ? »

« Videl, essai de comprendre… »

« Non, toi, essai de me comprendre ! » le coupa-t-elle. « Tu me quittes sans vraiment m'expliquer les raisons, me brisant le cœur au passage, tu ne viens pas me voir pendant un an, et quand tu le fais, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai failli être tué par les jinzouningen ! Et quand je crois enfin qu'on va enfin pouvoir être ensemb- »

Il l'embrassa, la faisant taire, et l'attira contre lui, alors qu'elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, répondant au baiser. Il l'allongea sur le lit, continuant de l'embrasser, et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, pendant qu'elle défaisait le nœud de sa ceinture. Alors qu'il finissait de déboutonner le dernier bouton de sa chemise, elle commençait à lui relever le haut de sa tenue de combat, devant détacher leurs lèvres pour qu'elle puisse le lui enlever complètement. Il entreprit alors à embrasser son cou, faisant doucement glisser la chemise avec une main, tandis que l'autre caressait son corps.

Videl pencha sa tête en arrière, lui facilitant l'accès à son cou. Ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés, et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il trouva un point particulièrement sensible de son cou.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. « Oh-oh… »

Gohan la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je… Je reviens tout de suite. » Et elle se précipita dans les toilettes.

Gohan cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, regardant la porte des toilettes de sa chambre, confus par le soudain départ de la jeune femme, et frustré d'avoir été interrompu. Fronçant les sourcils, il se leva du lit, puis rougit intensément, se rendant compte qu'il était plus excité qu'il ne l'avait cru. Finalement, il se rassit sur le lit, et attendit patiemment que Videl sorte des toilettes.

La porte s'ouvrit, et, sans explications, Videl alla s'allonger sur le lit puis se couvrit avec les couvertures, lui tournant le dos.

« On ne pourra pas, ce soir. » dit-elle simplement.

« Q-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Elle resta silencieuse, et pendant un moment, il crut qu'elle allait le laisser dans le brouillard, mais elle finit par parler, lui tournant toujours le dos.

« J'ai… ce que les femmes ont, une fois par mois. »

« Quoi ? »

Elle se retourna, perdant rapidement son sang froid dans son état actuel. « J'ai mes règles ! T'as compris maintenant ! »

Il leva ses mains défensivement. « Wouha, du calme ; j'avais compris, j'étais juste un peux surpris. »

Elle le fusilla du regard pendant un moment, puis se retourna encore, lui tournant le dos une fois de plus. Gohan soupira, regardant la partie de son corps qui n'était pas du tout contente par cette situation.

Ça allait être une _longue_ semaine…

---

Dès qu'il était entré dans la cuisine, il avait remarqué les regards pleins de sous-entendus de Bulma et Erasa. Il tenta de les ignorer, concentrant son attention dans son petit déjeuner préparé par un robot, étant donné que Videl dormait toujours. Au bout d'un moment, il craqua, et, de mauvaise humeur parce qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit (je vous laisse deviner pourquoi), cria :

« QUOI ! »

Cela fit sursauter les deux femmes, et Trunks arrêta même de se goinfrer, surpris par le comportement très inhabituel de son sensei.

« Eh ben, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Gohan ? » demanda la scientifique. « J'avais pensé que tu serais de bonne humeur, ce matin… »

« Bah tu t'es gouré, parce que je suis de _très_ mauvaise humeur, et j'aimerais manger sans que vous me regardiez avec vos… regards ! »

« Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit ? » demanda Bulma.

« Ah, tu as enfin remarqué ? Et je croyais que tu étais un génie. »

« Hé, je n'ai fais que te poser une simple question, pas la peine de devenir vexant. » dit-elle, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi était-il de si mauvaise humeur ? Il n'avait pas passé la nuit avec Videl ? Ou alors… ça s'est mal passé ?

Justement, à ce moment, Videl entra, ayant l'air d'aussi mauvaise humeur que Gohan. Ils mangèrent tous pendant un moment, en silence, puis Trunks, qui venait de finir de manger, s'excusa et se leva de table, laissant les quatre adultes seuls.

Finalement, ne tenant plus, Erasa brisa le silence. « Il s'est passé quelque chose, cette nuit ? »

Les principaux intéressés l'ignorèrent, continuant de manger silencieusement. Elle soupira d'exaspération, n'aimant être mise à l'écart, et décida d'y aller franco :

« Vous n'étiez pas censés passer la nuit ensemble ? »

Les deux bruns la fusillèrent du regard, et le regard meurtrier de Videl combiné avec celui de Gohan, c'était vraiment intimidant, mais elle ne lâcha pas prise, et les ignora.

« Alors ? »

Ils retournèrent leurs attentions sur leurs assiettes, disant simultanément : « Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde. »

Elle se leva et mit ses poings sur ses hanches, commençant à perdre patience. « Vous avez finis, oui ? Vous cassez complètement l'ambiance avec votre comportement, vous pourriez au moins nous dire pourquoi ! »

« Erasa a raison. » intervint Bulma. « Vous nous refilez votre mauvaise humeur. »

Le jeune couple se regardèrent, puis soupirèrent, résignés. Ce fut Videl qui parla.

« On a eu… un 'petit' problème… »

Les deux autres femmes clignèrent des yeux, puis leurs visages semblèrent montrer de la compréhension.

« Ce n'est pas si grave. » dit Bulma. « Ça peut arriver à tout le monde, ce genre de chose, surtout après un an de séparation. »

Le couple la regarda, la confusion se lisant clairement sur leurs visages. Quel était le rapport entre les périodes menstruelles de Videl et leur séparation ?

Erasa hocha la tête, acquiesçant. « Et puis, ça marchera sûrement, la prochaine fois. »

Là, ils étaient complètement perdus. D'un accord silencieux, ils demandèrent : « Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? »

Les deux femmes les regardèrent avec confusion.

« Ben, Gohan a eu une panne, c'est ça ? » demanda la blonde.

Le jeune homme se leva brusquement, faisant renverser sa chaise, plus rouge qu'une tomate. « Mais ça va pas ! Vous dites vraiment n'importe quoi ! »

« Alors… une éjaculation précoce ? » tenta la scientifique.

« NON ! Je n'ai aucun problème de ce genre ! »

« Voyons, Gohan, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, ça arrive à tous les hommes… D'ailleurs, même Végéta une fois… »

« Je me fou des problèmes de Végéta ! » l'interrompit-il, plus rouge que jamais, bien que c'était difficile de savoir si c'était d'embarrassement ou de colère.

« Calme toi, Gohan. » dit Videl, partagée entre l'envie de rougir ou d'exploser de rire.

Il remit sa chaise à sa place et se rassit, toujours aussi rouge, et fusillant les deux femmes du regard.

Videl toussota. « Le problème ne venait pas de Gohan. »

Bulma et Erasa la regardèrent, attendant qu'elle continue pour qu'elles aient enfin un peu de lumière dans cette histoire.

« J'ai mes règles. »

Enfin, la compréhension fit lentement son chemin vers les visages des deux femmes, accompagnée par un « Ooooooooooooh… ».

« C'est pas de chance. » fit la blonde.

« Ça tombe assez mal. » ajouta la scientifique aux cheveux bleus.

« Sans rire… » fit Gohan sarcastiquement, toujours aussi rouge.

« Oh, ne sois pas si vexé, Gohan. » dit Bulma avec un petit rire.

Il croisa les bras, et, comme un gamin à qui on venait de refuser un cookie, bouda.

Videl roula des yeux. « Oh ça va, toi, c'est tout à fait normal que ça ait été la première chose qui leur soit passée par la tête. »

Il fit un _hmph_, puis se leva et sortit de la cuisine, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de Trunks et d'entraînement.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? » demanda Erasa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'autre qu'attendre que ça se termine ? » répondit Videl.

« Mais… Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'attendre sans rien faire… » dit Bulma, un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres.

Les deux amies la regardèrent un moment sans comprendre, puis, enfin, elles comprirent ce que voulait dire le génie, et sourirent malicieusement à leur tour.

_À suivre…_


	17. Souvenirs

**HOPE**

**Chapitre 17 : Souvenirs**

Il s'était dépêché de sortir de table car il avait sentit que la raison de la mauvaise humeur de Gohan et Videl ne pouvait pas être discuté librement en sa présence. Il espérait juste que son sensei serait de meilleure humeur pour leur entraînement quotidien, parce qu'un Gohan de mauvaise humeur, c'était presque que comme un Gohan en colère : gros dégâts garantis.

« Trunks ! Va te préparer pour ton entraînement ! »

Le jeune adolescent sursauta, puis se retourna, faisant face à son sensei qui avait l'air encore plus de mauvaise humeur que tout à l'heure. Il déglutit.

« Mais… euh… » tenta-t-il d'une petite voix, commençant à transpirer à l'idée de leur session d'_entraînement _à venir. « Tu ne devais pas… euh… retourner chez toi pour… ramener tes affaires… ici ? »

Le grand Saïya-jin plissa les yeux, ce qui rendit son élève encore plus nerveux. Il ne voulait pas que Gohan croie qu'il fuyait l'entraînement –même si c'était _un peu_ le cas en ce moment– mais il ne tenait pas à revenir défiguré ; sa mère ferait une crise et s'en prendrait à Gohan, et il ne voulait pas effrayer la petite Pan avec sa tête…

La voix de son sensei le fit presque sursauter.

« A mon retour. » dit-il. « On reprendra ton entraînement à mon retour. Alors commence à t'échauffer. »

Sur ces mots, Gohan s'éloigna. Dès qu'il ne le vit plus, Trunks soupira de soulagement.

Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que sa mauvaise humeur le passerait à son retour…

---

Marchant en direction de l'ascenseur de la base souterraine qui l'emmènerait à l'extérieur, Gohan soupira. Il n'avait pas été très sympa avec Trunks, et comprenait que celui-ci ne soit pas très excité à l'idée de s'entraîner avec lui quand il était d'aussi mauvaise humeur. Il fronça les sourcils, repensant à la raison qui l'avait mise dans cet état.

_Peut-être que… c'est un signe,_ pensa-t-il sombrement._ Je n'aurais peut être pas dû me remettre avec elle. _

« Tiens ? Trunks n'est pas avec toi ? Je croyais que tu étais parti l'entraîner ? »

Il se retourna, et ses yeux se posèrent sur celle qui occupait constamment son esprit. Toutes ses pensées sombres s'envolèrent, balayées en un instant par le sourire de la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire à son tour. « Je vais d'abord aller chercher mes affaires chez moi ; je l'entraînera après. »

Les yeux de Videl s'illuminèrent. « Tu vas dans ta maison dans les montagnes ? Je peux venir avec toi ? S'il te plait ? »

Gohan fronça les sourcils. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici, en sécurité. »

Elle s'emporta : « Mais j'en ai marre qu'on me dise de rester ici à longueur de temps ! C'est fatiguant à la fin, merde ! C'est pourtant pas trop demander de sortir respirer un peu l'air une fois de temps en temps !! »

« Et c'était pour respirer un peu d'air que tu es sortie, hier ? »

Elle se tut, se rappelant douloureusement de ce que lui avait fait subir le jinzô-ningen féminin. Elle baissa la tête, et parla doucement :

« Mais si je n'étais pas sortie… Je ne t'aurais jamais revu… »

Le visage du jeune homme s'adoucit, et il l'attira vers lui, la prenant dans ses bras.

« Pardonne moi, Videl… » murmura-t-il. « C'est ma faute… Si j'avais été là… »

« Arrête… »

Il cligna des yeux, baissant la tête pour la regarder. Elle avait le visage enfouit dans son torse.

« Quoi ? »

« Ce que tu fais tout le temps… » Elle avait relevé la tête, le regardant dans les yeux. « Mettre toute la responsabilité de tous les malheurs du monde sur tes épaules. »

« Mais si j'étais reven- »

« C'est impossible de savoir ce qui aurait pu se passé avec des 'si'. » l'interrompit-elle. « _Tout_ n'est pas de ta faute, Gohan ; il est grand temps que tu le comprennes. »

Un sourire étira légèrement le coin de ses lèvres. Il lui caressa la joue, et dit d'une voix douce, « Comment est-ce que j'ai fais pour me passer de toi pendant tout ce temps ? »

Elle rit doucement, une légère teinte rose colorait ses joues. « Je me le demande… »

Il rit aussi, puis fit quelques pas, reprenant le chemin vers l'ascenseur. Voyant qu'elle ne le suivait pas, il se retourna, la regardant avec un sourire.

« Tu viens ? »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « Mais tu disais à l'instant que- »

Il haussa un sourcil. « Depuis quand tu écoutes ce que je dis ? »

Il rit encore en voyant l'expression de son visage. Puis elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, et courut vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit de nouveau à ses côtés. Il lui prit la main, lui souriant chaleureusement.

_Il ne lui arrivera rien. J'y veillerais personnellement._

---

Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour arriver à la maison de son enfance, Videl dans ses bras. Le trajet se fit en silence, Videl regardant le paysage.

Gohan atterrit devant le petit dôme qui fut sa maison jusque là et déposa Videl sur la terre ferme. Il alla ouvrir la porte et ils montèrent à l'étage, commençant à emballer ses affaires dans des valises capsules.

Videl tomba sur un gros livre. C'était un album photo.

« Tiens ? »

Elle s'assit parterre, commençant à le feuilleter. Gohan remarqua qu'elle ne l'aidait plus à emballer ses affaires, et vit qu'elle feuilleter l'album photo de sa famille. Il s'avança vers elle et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il vit une photo sur la page ouverte qu'elle regardait. C'était juste avant la maladie de son père, qui affecta ses deux parents.

Il sourit à la vue de ses parents. Un sourire nostalgique. Cette vie lui manquait.

Videl remarqua la présence de Gohan.

« Ce sont tes parents ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Oui. C'est un peu avant qu'ils ne décèdent de la maladie. »

« Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père. »

Il sourit. « Je sais. »

« Comment était-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il mit un temps à répondre, cherchant les bons mots pour décrire son père défunt.

« C'était un grand homme. Il était bon et fort. Très fort. »

« Plus fort que toi ? »

« Beaucoup plus fort. S'il n'avait pas trépassé à cause de sa maladie, il aurait sûrement pu vaincre les jinzô-ningens. »

« J'aurais bien aimé le connaître. »

« Et j'aurais aimé qu'il te rencontre. Ainsi que Pan. »

Videl sourit, tournant la page de l'album photo. Dans cette photo, Gohan ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Il avait encore sa queue de singe. La même que celle de Pan.

Bulma lui avait parlé de ses origines Saïyennes. Elle y était bien obligée, pour expliquer la présence de la queue de singe de sa fille. Elle lui avait aussi dit que le père de Trunks était aussi un Saïya-jin, comme celui de Gohan, c'est de là que leur vienne ce talent naturel pour le combat.

Elle arriva à la dernière page de l'album, et ferma le livre. Gohan lui avait raconté quelques histoires relatant avec les photos de l'album.

Mais il était temps qu'ils continuent leur tâche.

Il fallait finir d'emballer les affaires de Gohan.


	18. Heureux

**HOPE**

**Chapitre 18 : Heureux**

« Bon, je crois qu'on a tout ce qu'il nous faut. Rentrons à la Corp. »

Il s'apprêta à sortir mais Videl le retient par le bras. Il se tourna vers elle, la regardant interrogativement.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Elle resta un moment silencieuse. « Je sais qu'on ne peut pas… tu sais… faire 'ça', mais on peut toujours faire… quelques trucs… »

« Tu veux dire… »

Elle hocha la tête, les joues un peu roses.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. » dit-il. « Ça ne ferait que nous frustrer d'avantage. »

Elle s'avança vers lui. « Je ne pense pas. »

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, approchant son visage du sien. Il ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément, et l'embrassa doucement.

Finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée…

---

Trunks s'échauffait depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, et commençait à s'ennuyer. Mais que faisait son sensei ? Ça ne prenait pas tant de temps d'emballer ses affaires. Pourquoi était-ce si long ?

Il décida d'aller voir, et s'il était encore en train d'emballer ses affaires, il pourrait l'aider pour aller plus vite.

Il s'envola en direction de la maison de son sensei, et arriva à destination quelques minutes plus tard. Il atterrit devant la porte, qu'il ouvrit avant d'entrer dans la maison.

« Sensei ? »

Il referma la porte derrière lui, et fit quelques pas. « Sensei ? » appela-t-il encore.

Il n'eut pas de réponses. Pourtant, il sentait bien que son sensei était ici. Il sentait aussi que Videl était avec lui.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre, montant l'escalier. Il était devant la porte. Il s'apprêta à l'ouvrir mais il entendit des bruits venant de l'intérieur. Il tendit l'oreille et écouta plus attentivement. Réalisant soudain ce que faisait son sensei avec Videl, il rougit furieusement et s'en alla en vitesse.

---

Quand Gohan et Videl rentrèrent à Capsule Corp cette après midi là, ils étaient de bien meilleure humeur.

« Bon, je vais aller entraîner Trunks. »

Il l'embrassa rapidement et s'en alla à la recherche de son élève. Videl soupira de contentement. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'il soit revenu.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Pan. Elle y trouva Erasa qui lui donnait le biberon. Celle-ci releva la tête en l'entendant entrer.

« Alors ? » fit-elle. « Tu t'es bien amusé avec ton chéri ? »

Son sourire s'élargit. « Tu n'as pas idée. »

---

Finalement, la semaine passa plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient cru.

« C'est enfin terminé ? » demanda Gohan, l'attirant vers lui.

Elle sourit, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. « Oui. »

Ils s'embrassèrent, s'avançant vers le lit. Ils tombèrent dessus, Gohan sur Videl, continuant de s'embrasser.

C'est à ce moment là que Pan décida de pleurer.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, et se levèrent du lit, poussant un soupir.

« Je reviens. » dit Videl.

Gohan la reteint par le bras. « Non, laisse-moi y aller. »

Elle sourit, et hocha la tête. Il sourit à son tour, et sortit de la chambre. Videl soupira, se laissant tomber sur le lit. Vraiment, quel timing elle avait cette petite Pan.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les pleurs du bébé s'évanouirent, et Gohan réapparut. Il rejoint Videl sur le lit, recommençant à l'embrasser.

---

Des semaines passèrent, puis des mois. Pan grandissait de jour en jour. Gohan et Trunks continuaient de s'entraîner régulièrement, affrontant les jinzouningens de temps en temps, revenant blessé alors. Bien sûr, Gohan interdisait formellement à Trunks de se battre contre eux, et bien qu'il protestait, il obéissait tout de même.

Videl était heureuse. Elle était enfin avec celui qu'elle aimait. Bien qu'elle soit toujours inquiète qu'il se batte contre les jinzouningens. Elle avait peur qu'un jour ils se lassent de lui et décident d'en finir.

Elle secoua la tête, chassant ces sombres pensées de son esprit. Elle regarda sa fille, qui se tenait maintenant debout dans son lit-cage. Elle sourit. Pan grandissait à une vitesse surprenante. Et elle était si jolie. Elle avait les yeux de son père.

Celui-ci entra dans la pièce, enroulant ses bras autour de Videl et posant son menton sur son épaule. Ils restèrent là un moment, à regarder leur fille en silence. Silence que la jeune femme se décida de briser.

« Gohan ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Et si on sortait tous les trois, en famille ? » proposa-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. On pourrait tomber sur les jinzouningens, et je ne le supporterais pas s'il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit. »

Elle se retourna, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. « Je sais qu'il y a un risque, mais j'ai envie de sortir. On pourrait aller dans ta maison, dans les montagnes. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Videl… » commença-t-il.

« S'il te plait ? » supplia-t-elle. « Je suis sûre qu'il ne nous arrivera rien. »

Incapable de lui résister quand elle lui faisait ces yeux là, il finit par céder. « D'accord… »

---

Ils étaient allés dans la maison de Gohan, comme l'avait proposé Videl. Ils ne tombèrent heureusement pas sur les jinzouningens pendant le trajet, qui se passa en silence.

Ils se baladèrent dans les montagnes, Pan étant émerveillée par la beauté des lieux. Elle se mit à poursuivre un papillon. Ses parents sourirent, gardant un œil à ce qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas trop.

« Elle est trop mignonne. » dit Videl. « Et c'est bientôt son anniversaire. Je vais lui préparer un beau gâteau. Hmm… Fraise ou chocolat ? »

« Chocolat, sans hésitation. »

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme. « D'accord. »

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Videl, ses yeux ne quittant pas sa petite fille qui continuait à chasser le papillon. Il sourit, se sentant heureux avec sa petite famille.

Oui, il était heureux.

_A suivre…_


	19. Le Drame

**HOPE**

**Chapitre 19 : Le Drame**

C'était l'anniversaire de Pan, elle avait maintenant un an. Videl avait préparé un beau gâteau au chocolat pour l'occasion. Il ne manquait plus que les deux demi-Saïya-jins qui n'étaient toujours pas revenus de leur entraînement. Et la jeune maman commençait à s'impatienter.

« Mais où sont-ils ? » fit-elle, regardant sa montre. « Ils ont une demi-heure de retard ! Alors là, ils vont m'entendre ces deux là ! »

« Calme-toi. » tenta Bulma. « Je suis sûre qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. »

« Ils ont intérêt ! »

Les minutes passèrent, ils ne venaient toujours pas.

« Je commence à m'inquiéter. » dit Videl. « Et s'il leur est arrivé quelque chose ? »

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas. » rassura Erasa. « Ils n'ont pas dû voir le temps passer, c'est tout. »

Videl hocha la tête. « Oui, tu dois avoir raison. »

_Mais je suis quand même inquiète_, pensa-t-elle._ J'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé…_

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Trunks entra dans la pièce. Il était sal, et ses vêtements étaient déchirés dans de multiples endroits, mais à part ça, il n'avait pas l'air blessé.

« Trunks ! Que s'est-il passé ? Tu es blessé ? » s'inquiéta sa mère.

« Non… Je vais bien. J'ai pris un Senzu… Gohan-sensei m'a donné le dernier. » répondit-il.

« Tu as pris un Senzu ? Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Les jinzouningens… On s'est battu contre eux… On était tous les deux grièvement blessés, et Gohan-sensei m'a donné le dernier Senzu. Il… Il est dans un état critique, je l'ai mis dans le caisson régénérateur. »

Videl eut un haut le cœur, puis se précipita dans le labo de Bulma, où se trouvait le caisson. Elle entra en trombe dans le laboratoire, et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en voyant Gohan dans le caisson.

Il n'avait plus de bras gauche.

---

Il se réveilla dans son lit. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé ici, la dernière chose qu'il se souvenait était qu'il avait donné le dernier Senzu à Trunks. En tout cas, il n'était plus blessé ; Trunks a dû le mettre dans le caisson régénérateur. Mais ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour son bras gauche, et comme il n'y avait plus de Senzu, il l'avait perdu pour toujours.

Enfin bon, il s'y ferait. Ça ne va pas être très facile, étant donné qu'il était gaucher, mais il s'y ferait.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, et Videl entra.

« Ah, tu es enfin réveillé. » dit-elle.

« Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? »

« Deux jours. J'étais très inquiète. »

Il se redressa, et elle s'assit sur le lit, à côté de lui.

« Deux jours ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Tu as faim ? »

Un grondement répondit à sa place, et il se frotta l'arrière de la tête.

« Je crois que oui. »

« Je t'ai préparé plein de bonnes choses. Viens. »

Elle se leva du lit, et il fit de même. Ils sortirent de la chambre, se dirigeant vers la cuisine, où les attendait un vrai festin.

« Wow… Tout ça pour moi ? »

Elle sourit. « Allez, mange. Je vais aller voir Pan. »

« Euh… Videl ? »

« Oui ? »

« Trunks va bien ? »

« Oui, il va bien. Il était un peu secoué quand il est revenu de votre combat contre les jinzouningens, mais il va bien. »

Il sourit, soulagé. « Tant mieux. »

Elle se retourna pour partir, puis s'arrêta, lui tournant le dos. « Gohan ? »

« Hmm ? » fit-il, la bouche pleine.

« Tu… Tu vas continuer à les combattre ? »

Il avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de répondre. « Bien sûr. »

Elle serra les poings, lui tournant toujours le dos. « Même si tu sais que tu n'es pas de taille contre eux ? »

Il se leva et marcha vers elle, la retournant pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

« Videl, tu sais que je ne peux pas faire autrement. Et puis, je finirais bien par les battre un jour ! »

« Et si tu te faisais tuer avant ? Je ne pourrais pas le supporter, Gohan. Je t'aime trop. »

Il sourit tristement, lui caressant la joue, voulant lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi, mais il se retint.

« Promets-moi de ne plus te battre contre eux. » dit-elle. « Au moins jusqu'à ce que tu les dépasses. »

« Videl… »

« Promets-le-moi, Gohan. »

Il soupira. « Je ne peux pas te promettre ça, et tu le sais. »

Les larmes commençaient à monter dans les yeux de Videl. « Gohan, je t'en pris… Je ne veux pas que tu meurs… »

« Je ne vais pas mourir, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu as failli mourir la dernière fois, la prochaine fois, tu ne seras peut-être pas aussi chanceux. »

« Je sais, mais j'ai confiance. J'arriverais à les battre un jour. »

Elle sourit tristement. « J'espère que tu dis vrai. »

---

Quelques semaines passèrent. Gohan s'adaptait sans trop de problème à une vie sans bras gauche, et continuait à s'entraîner régulièrement, et à entraîner Trunks, qui faisait beaucoup de progrès. Il ne s'était pas battu contre les jinzouningens depuis l'anniversaire de Pan, bien qu'il fut tenter plusieurs fois, mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter Videl, et encore moins la faire pleurer.

Il avait décidé de ne plus se battre contre les jinzouningens, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plus fort qu'eux. Videl avait raison, cela ne servait à rien de s'acharner à se battre contre eux alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas de taille. Pas pour l'instant, en tout cas. Il s'entraînait jour et nuit, bien décidé à dépasser ces montres. Son entraînement lui prenait tellement de temps qu'il avait à peine le temps de voir Videl et Pan, qui grandissait avec un père perpétuellement absent.

Gohan se réveilla très trop ce matin là, avant l'aube, et commença à se préparer pour son entraînement, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Videl qui dormait à côté de lui. Sans trop de succès.

« Hmm… Gohan ? » fit-elle, se frottant les yeux.

« Rendors-toi Videl, il est encore tôt. »

« Tu es obligé de te lever si tôt ? C'est à peine si je te vois ces temps-ci. »

« Ecoute, il faut que je m'entraîne. Je ne reviendrai pas trop tard, promis. »

Elle soupira. A quoi bon essayer de l'arrêter ? Au moins, elle avait réussi à le convaincre de ne plus se battre contre les jinzouningens jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plus fort qu'eux, et c'était déjà une grande victoire.

Elle espérait juste qu'il ne se tue pas à l'entraînement.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Kisa-kun**** : J'ai un peu modifié le chapitre 3. Il fallait que je change les âges de Gohan et Videl. Maintenant, ils ont tous les deux vingt et un an au début de l'histoire. **


	20. Adieu

**HOPE**

**Chapitre 20 : Adieu…**

Cela faisait maintenant un an depuis que Gohan avait perdu son bras gauche. Un an qu'il ne s'était pas battu contre les jinzouningens. Un an qu'il s'entraînait avec acharnement en espérant un jour devenir plus fort qu'eux. Un an depuis le premier anniversaire de Pan. Celle-ci avait maintenant deux ans, et avait commencé à parler. Son anniversaire se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, avec Gohan, Videl, Trunks, Bulma, Erasa, et les quelques survivants qui vivaient dans la base souterraine.

Un an, déjà.

Et pendant cette année, Videl n'avait presque pas vu Gohan, celui-ci étant trop occupé à s'entraîner pour passer du temps avec elle.

« Tu me manques, Gohan. » avait-elle lancé un jour, alors qu'il se préparait pour aller s'entraîner. « Et tu manques à Pan, aussi. »

Il soupira, s'asseyant sur leur lit. « Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais si tu veux qu'un jour la paix revienne sur Terre, il faut que je batte les jinzouningens, et pour ce faire, je dois m'entraîner. »

« Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Tu me manques. Je ne te vois presque jamais. »

Il essuya les quelques larmes qui s'étaient rassemblées dans les yeux de la jeune femme, puis lui caressa la joue. Elle ferma les yeux, puis sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes, et répondit à son baiser. Depuis quand ne l'avait-il pas embrassé ? Depuis quand n'avaient-ils pas fait l'amour ? Une éternité, il lui paraissait.

Et elle avait bien l'intention d'y remédier.

---

Il volait en direction des explosions dans la ville. Il était décidé. Aujourd'hui serait le jour où il battrait les jinzouningens. Il s'était suffisamment entraîné, et il se sentait prêt à les affronter.

Ils allaient enfin payer pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Il avait dû assommer Trunks, car celui-ci voulait le suivre et combattre les jinzouningens à ses côtés. Il espérait qu'il resterait inconscient assez longtemps et qu'il n'interfère pas dans son combat. La dernière chose qu'il avait besoin était qu'il soit blessé, ou pire, tué. Si Trunks mourrait, il n'y aurait plus personne pour combattre pour la paix sur Terre.

Enfin, il les vit, en train de détruire ce qu'il restait de la ville. Il ne perdit pas de temps et attaqua Juunana-gou, envoyant celui-ci s'écraser dans des débris. Il en ressorti sale, ses vêtements déchirés. Sa sœur jumelle se moqua de lui.

« J'étais très attaché à ces vêtements. » dit le jinzouningen masculin. « Tu les as salis. Ça m'énerve ! Ces vêtements ne sont pas aussi résistants que nous. Il ne m'en reste que quatre. »

« Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus, Gohan… » continua-t-il. « A peu près un an, non ? Comment as-tu fait pour t'en sortir après de telles blessures ? »

« Je me suis entraîné pour ne plus être touché. » répondit Gohan. « A votre tour de mordre la poussière ! »

« Notre tour ? Ho ho ho ! » rit-il. « J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle… Nous n'avons pas utilisé la moitié de notre puissance lors de notre dernier combat. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Cette fois, je ne te laisserais pas fuir ! Je vais te tuer ! »

Il vit le jinzouningen masculin foncer sur lui, encore choqué par la révélation de celui-ci. Il pensa alors à Videl, alors que Juunana-gou commençait son exécution. Il ne se défendait même pas. Il n'en voyait plus l'intérêt. Il allait mourir, sans pouvoir dire à Videl à quel point il l'aimait. Il ne pourrait plus jamais la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour… Et Pan, elle grandirait sans connaître son père. Il espérait que Trunks continue de s'entraîner et qu'il puisse un jour réussir là où il avait échoué.

Il s'écroula, se sentant partir. « Vi… Videl… » réussit-il à dire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda Juunana-gou. « Peu importe, je vais en finir. Ce jouet ne m'intéresse plus. »

Il tendit un bras, une boule de Ki se formant dans la paume de sa main.

« Adieu, Gohan. »

---

Il se réveilla avec une terrible douleur au cou, et se souvint que son sensei l'avait assommé, sans doute pour qu'il ne puisse pas le suivre.

Son sensei !! Il ne sentait plus son Ki ! Il n'était tout de même pas…

Il survola la ville à la recherche de son sensei, et là, il le vit, son corps sans vie gisant sur le sol. Il serra les poings, une immense colère l'envahissant. Maudit jinzouningens. D'abord tous les amis qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais, et maintenant, son mentor, son meilleur ami.

Sa colère continua de monter en lui, des larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues, et il se transforma en Super Saïya-jin pour la première fois de sa vie, poussant un cri de rage.

Son cri résonna à des kilomètres à la ronde.

---

Elle séchait une assiette quand soudain elle eut un très mauvais pressentiment, lui causant de faire tomber l'assiette, celle-ci se fracassant sur le sol.

« Videl ? Tu vas bien ? » demanda Erasa, qui l'aidait à sécher les assiettes.

Videl se baissa pour ramasser les morceaux brisés de l'assiette, vite rejoint par sa meilleure amie.

« Oui, ça va. C'est juste que… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

_J'espère que Gohan va bien…_ pensa-t-elle.

Plus tard, Trunks rentra dans la base souterraine, toujours Super Saïya-jin, portant le corps sans vie de Gohan dans ses bras, qu'il déposa sur un canapé.

« Oh mon Dieu Gohan !! » s'écria Videl, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle se précipita vers le demi-Saïya-jin, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. « Vite, Trunks ! Il faut le mettre dans le caisson régénérateur ! »

Il resta silencieux, la tête baissé.

« Trunks ! Aide-moi à le porter ! »

« C'est trop tard. » dit-il enfin. « Il… Il est mort. »

Le monde autour de la jeune femme s'écroula, et elle tomba à genoux, s'accrochant à l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

« Non… Pas Gohan… Pas Gohan… » pleura-t-elle. « NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONN !!!!!!! GOHHHAAAAAAAAAAANN !!!! »

Son cri attira les autres habitants de la base souterraine, qui regardèrent la scène tristement.

« Non… Gohan… Reviens-moi… Ne pars pas… Ne me laisse pas… » sanglota Videl. « Je t'en pris, ne me laisse pas… Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi… Reviens… Je t'aime trop Gohan, ne me laisse pas… »

Bulma s'avança vers la jeune femme, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Videl leva la tête vers la scientifique, le visage plein de larmes.

« Bulma… Gohan… Il… Il est… »

Bulma s'agenouilla et prit son amie dans ses bras, celle-ci pleurant toute les larmes de son corps sur son épaule.

« Gohan… »

---

Au Paradis, un jeune homme regardait la scène, le visage triste. Il savait que cela allait arriver, c'est pour ça qu'il avait d'abord décidé de s'éloigner d'elle. Mais son amour pour elle était trop grand et elle lui manquait trop, il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de la revoir. Et voilà où tout cela les a mené.

Tout était de sa faute.

Il se retourna, ne pouvant plus supporter de la voir ainsi, brisée. A cause de lui.

« Adieu, Videl… »

_A suivre…_


	21. Message du Ciel

**HOPE**

**Chapitre 21 : Message du Ciel**

Ils étaient tous là, au Kaïokai. Ses parents, Piccolo, Krilin, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, et même Végéta était là. Apparemment, Goku avait tellement saoulé le Roi Enma pendant des années pour qu'il laisse le Prince des Saïya-jins aller sur la planète des Kaïos, qu'il avait finit par céder, voulant que le Saïya-jin le laisse tranquille. C'était bon de tous les revoir. Mais il n'empêche qu'une personne lui manquait terriblement.

Il soupira, regardant ce qui se passait en bas. Cela faisait déjà des jours, et elle était encore en train de pleurer sa mort, sur son lit, en train de serrer un coussin contre elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, fiston ? »

Il se tourna vers son père, puis retourna son regard vers elle, qui pleurait toujours, ne répondant rien. Goku, curieux, regarda dans la même direction que son fils, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en voyant une jeune femme pleurer.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-il.

Il hésita. « C'est… ma compagne. » finit-il par dire.

« Oh. » fit Goku, comprenant maintenant pourquoi cette jeune femme pleurait.

Ne supportant plus de la voir pleurer, il détourna le regard. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Maître Kaïo, et une idée traversa son esprit. Décidé, il se dirigea vers le Roi de la Galaxie Nord.

« Maître Kaïo, pouvais-vous me rendre un service ? »

---

Elle n'avait jamais autant pleuré de sa vie. Mais ça faisait mal, tellement mal… Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il soit mort, qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Elle l'aimait tant.

« Gohan… » gémit-elle.

_« Pardonne-moi, Videl… »_ entendit-elle soudain. Elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre cette voix de nouveau.

« Go-Gohan ? » fit-elle, se redressant.

_« Oui, c'est moi. »_

« Mais… comment ? »

_« Je te parle du Paradis, par l'intermédiaire de Maître Kaïo. »_ Il soupira. _« Ecoute, Videl, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû les affronter ; c'était trop tôt. J'ai été trop confiant. Mais j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais les battre, cette fois. »_

« Oh, Gohan… Tu me manque tellement… »

_« Tu me manque aussi, Videl. Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois être forte. Pour Pan. Tu es tout ce qu'il lui reste. »_

« Je… Oui. » fit-elle, essuyant ses larmes. « Je vais être forte. »

_« C'est bien. » _sourit-il. _« Je continuerais à veiller sur toi et sur Pan de là haut, je serais toujours là. »_

« Tu seras toujours dans mon cœur, Gohan. Je t'aime tellement. »

_« Je… Je t'aime aussi, Videl. »_

Elle écarquilla les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait… Elle sourit.

« Je ne t'oublierais jamais. » dit-elle.

_« Moi non plus… Et puis, on se reverra un jour, quand tu viendras me rejoindre. Mais je ne veux pas que ça arrive avant longtemps ! Je veux te revoir très vieille et toute ridée ! »_

Elle rit. « Promis. »

_« Sois heureuse, Videl. Et garde espoir. Au revoir. »_

Et il était parti.

Videl se rallongea sur son lit, un sourire maintenant sur ses lèvres.

« Au revoir, Gohan… »

---

Cela avait surpris tout le monde quand Videl vint les rejoindre au dîner. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la mort de Gohan, restant enfermer dans sa chambre à pleurer toute les larmes de son corps.

« Tu vas bien, Videl ? » demanda Erasa, inquiète pour sa meilleure amie.

« Oui, je vais bien. » rassura cette dernière. « Je dois être forte. Pour Pan. Je lui ai promis. »

La confusion se lut sur le visage de la jeune blonde. « A qui ? »

La jeune femme brune sourit. « J'ai parlé à Gohan. »

Cette annonce choqua les personnes présentes. Trunks fut le premier à s'en remettre.

« Go-Gohan-sensei ? » fit-il. « Co-Comment ? »

« Il a parlé d'un certain Maître Kao, je n'ai pas bien compris. » répondit-elle.

« Maître Kaïo ? » demanda Bulma, se rappelant sa conversation avec Yamcha après le désastre de Namek.

« Oui, c'est ça. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda Trunks.

« Il a dit qu'il était désolé, et que je devais être forte, pour Pan. Il a dit aussi qu'il continuerait à veiller sur nous de là où il est, et qu'on se reverra quand on ira le rejoindre. »

_Et il a dit qu'il m'aime…_ finit-elle dans sa tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

---

Videl se sentait mal depuis quelques jours. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'aller vomir dans les toilettes, et cela commençait à sérieusement l'inquiéter.

_Je ne suis tout de même pas…_ pensa-t-elle. _C'est impossible, on s'est toujours protégé…_

Elle se gela sur place, se rappelant leur dernière nuit ensemble.

Ils ne s'étaient pas protégés.

« Oh mon Dieu… »

Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte des toilettes, puis entendit la voix de Bulma demander :

« Videl ? Tu vas bien ? »

La jeune femme alla ouvrir la porte à la scientifique, la mine sombre.

« Bulma, je crois que je suis enceinte. »

La femme aux cheveux bleus écarquilla les yeux, mais se reprit rapidement. « Viens, on va faire des tests pour en être sûr. »

Videl hocha la tête, et suivit Bulma dans son labo.

---

Le résultat fut sans appel : elle était véritablement enceinte. Encore. Un autre enfant. Cette information mit longtemps avant être complètement enregistré par la jeune femme.

« Tu vas bien, Videl ? » demanda la scientifique.

« Oui, oui, ça va… » répondit-elle. « Je me remets du choc, c'est tout. »

« Okay… Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serais dans mon labo, d'accord ? »

Videl sourit, puis hocha la tête. La femme aux cheveux bleus sortit de la chambre, laissant seule la future maman. Celle-ci s'allongea sur son lit, perdue dans ses pensées, ses yeux fixant le plafond.

Un autre enfant…

_A suivre…_


	22. Voyage Dans le Temps

**HOPE**

**Chapitre 22 : Voyage Dans le Temps**

Gohan se remettait doucement du choc. Il venait en effet apprendre qu'il allait devenir papa pour la deuxième fois. Sauf que cet enfant, malheureusement, il ne le connaîtrait jamais. Il ne sera pas là pour la grossesse de Videl, cette fois encore, et manquera tous les moments importants dans la vie de ses enfants. Bien sûr, il allait continuer à veiller sur eux de là où il était, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

La voix de son père le tira de ses pensées.

« Alors, comment ça se passe, en bas ? Elle s'en est remise ? »

« A peu près. » répondit-il, ne quittant pas des yeux la femme de sa vie qui était allongée sur son lit, semblant perdue dans ses pensées.

« C'est une bonne chose. Des choses intéressantes se sont passées ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée. »

« Oh ? Quoi donc ? »

Il resta un moment silencieux avant de répondre. « Elle est enceinte. »

« QUOI ???!! »

Gohan tourna son regard vers son père et sourit. « Tu vas devenir papy. »

« Ah ben ça alors, si je m'attendais à ça… C'est ta mère qui va être contente ! »

« Au fait, je ne te l'ai pas dis, j'ai déjà une fille. Elle s'appelle Pan. Elle a deux ans. »

« Eh ben… Pour une surprise c'est une surprise… Tu me la montres ? »

Gohan hocha la tête, et retourna son regard vers la Terre. Ils virent alors Pan, dans son lit-cage, en train de dormir paisiblement.

« Comme elle est mignonne ! Il faut absolument que Chichi la voit ! Je vais la chercher, attends-moi là ! CHICHI !! »

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres du demi Saïya-jin en voyant son père courir chercher sa femme, tout excité par la nouvelle. Puis il retourna son regard vers sa fille, qui dormait toujours aussi paisiblement. Il sourit.

---

« Encore un petit effort, Videl, tu y es presque… » encouragea Bulma.

Puis, le cri du nouveau né envahit la pièce.

« Félicitation, c'est un magnifique petit garçon ! » annonça la scientifique aux cheveux bleus.

Elle passa le bébé dans les bras de la nouvelle maman, qui sourit faiblement, encore fatiguée par l'accouchement.

« Je vais l'appeler… Gohan Junior. »

---

Deux ans passèrent. Les enfants ont tous bien grandi : Trunks avait maintenant dix-sept ans, et était devenu un très beau jeune homme. Pan avait cinq ans, et Trunks avait commencé à l'entraîner, avec bien sûr l'accord de sa mère. Et le petit Gohan Junior, lui, avait deux ans, et adorait sa grande sœur.

Bulma travaillait depuis maintenant plusieurs années sur un projet : une machine à voyager dans le temps. Et si ça marchait, ils pourraient aller dans le passé pour sauver Goku de sa maladie, et changer le cours de l'histoire. Elle venait de finir de la recharger et attendait maintenant que son fils revienne de ses courses pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Cependant, la réponse qu'elle obtenue ne fut pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

« Pas la peine d'aller dans le passé pour les étudier, je peux battre les jinzouningens avec ma force actuelle ! »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. » répondit-elle. « Tu es peut-être beaucoup plus fort qu'avant, mais n'oublie pas la mort de Gohan, il y a trois ans. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence entre son niveau à l'époque et le tien. »

« J'ai confiance en moi ! » assura le jeune homme.

_« Nous interrompons nos émissions pour un flash spécial ! Les jinzouningens sont à trois cent kilomètres de la Capitale de l'Ouest ! »_ interrompit la radio, attirant l'attention de la mère et du fils.

« Ils ne sont pas loin… » dit Trunks.

« Trunks ! Tu ne comptes tout de même pas… »

« J'y vais ! Je te promets que je vais les battre ! » s'écria-t-il, courant vers la sortie.

« Trunks !! Attends !! »

Elle soupira. C'était inutile, il était déjà parti. Elle espérait juste qu'il revienne vivant.

---

Cinq jours plus tard, dans un hôpital de banlieue de la Capitale de l'Ouest, tout le monde était rassemblé autour du lit d'hôpital du jeune guerrier, inquiet pour ce dernier.

Trunks admit que sa mère avait raison, qu'il n'était pas encore assez fort, et promis qu'il irait dans le passé avec la machine à voyager dans le temps dès qu'il serait remis.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, il était complètement rétabli, et tous étaient rassemblés pour lui dire au revoir.

« Fais attention à toi. » dit Bulma.

« Ne t'inquiète pas maman, tout ira bien. » assura Trunks. « Au revoir tout le monde. »

Et avec un dernier signe à ses amis, et monta dans la machine, qui s'éleva dans les airs, puis disparut.

« J'espère que tout va bien se passer… » dit la scientifique.

« J'aurais bien aimé y aller à sa place. » dit Pan. « J'aurais pu voir papa tout jeune. »

Le reste du groupe rit à ce commentaire, et ils retournèrent à l'intérieure, dans la base souterraine.

A peine quelques heures plus tard, Trunks était revenu de son voyage dans le passé, et racontait maintenant ses aventures à ses amis.

« J'ai vaincu Freezer et son père très facilement. Tout le monde était là, et on est allé attendre Goku à l'endroit prévu. Trois heure plus tard, il a atterrit, et je lui ai parlé à l'écart des autres de ce qui allait se passer. »

« Tu n'as pas oublié de lui donner le médicament ? »

« Non maman, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Et sinon, » commença Pan. « Comment ils étaient, tous ? »

« Ils étaient tous très jeune, ton père ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans. » répondit Trunks. « Et j'ai rencontré mon père, quoiqu'il n'avait pas l'air de m'apprécier… »

Bulma rit. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ton père n'appréciait personne. »

« Tu en as de la chance. » dit Pan. « J'aurais vraiment aimé y aller à ta place. »

« Quand tu seras plus grande. » dit Videl.

« Je compte y retourner. » reprit Trunks. « Je veux les aider. »

« Il faudra huit mois pour recharger la machine à voyager dans le temps. » rappela Bulma.

Il hocha la tête, puis se leva de la chaise où il s'était installé pour raconter ses aventures. « Je vais aller m'entraîner. Tu viens, Pan ? »

Celle-ci ne perdit pas de temps pour rejoindre son sensei.

« Moi aussi veux m'entraîner. » dit le petit Gohan Junior.

« Dans quelques années. » répondit Videl. « Maintenant, c'est l'heure de la sieste. »

_A suivre…_


	23. La Fin du Cauchemar

**HOPE**

**Chapitre 23 : La Fin du Cauchemar**

Huit mois plus tard, tout le monde était de nouveau réuni autour de Trunks pour lui souhaiter bon voyage. Le jeune homme sourit, et monta dans sa machine, faisant un dernier signe à ses amis.

« Au revoir tout le monde. » dit-il.

Et il était parti.

Bulma soupira. « J'espère que tout se passera bien pour lui… »

« Moi aussi… » dit Videl.

« Ah ! Qui aurait cru que Trunks deviendrait un si beau jeune homme ? » s'exclama Erasa. « Si j'avais dix ans de moins… »

Videl secoua la tête à son amie. Décidément, elle ne changerait jamais !

---

Cette fois, plusieurs jours passèrent avant le retour de Trunks, qui avait l'air d'avoir pris quelques années depuis son départ dans le passé.

« J'étais dans une salle spéciale appelé la 'Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps'. » expliqua-t-il. « Le temps passe plus vite à l'intérieur : une journée à l'extérieure équivaut à une année à l'intérieure. »

« Je ne comprends pas très bien, mais je suis contente que tu sois sain et sauf. » dit Bulma. « Et sinon ? Tu as dû vivre une expérience formidable, ça se lit sur ton visage ! »

« Oui, oui ! Raconte-nous tes aventures ! » dit Pan enthousiasment.

Il sourit, puis raconta ce qui s'était passé dans le passé. Tout le monde écoutait son histoire attentivement, ne l'interrompant pas une fois. Enfin, il finit son histoire, et regarda autour de lui.

« Ah bon… » fit Bulma. « Goku est mort… Mais Gohan l'a vengé ? »

« Oui. » fit Trunks. « Papa n'était pas comme tu me l'avais dit, un homme sans cœur. Quand Cell m'a tué, ça l'a mis hors de lui. »

« Tu vois ? Je te l'avais bien dit ! »

« Oui. » sourit Trunks.

_Végéta n'était pas si mauvais, si c'est ce qu'il a fait…_ pensa Bulma.

« Une minute, » fit Videl. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'quand Cell m'a tué' ? Tu es vivant, là. »

« Ah, c'est vrai qu'on ne vous a pas encore parlé des Dragon Balls. » dit Bulma.

« Dragon… Balls ? »

« Ce sont sept boules magiques qui, une fois réuni, permettent d'invoquer Shenron pour qu'il puisse exaucer n'importe quels vœux. » expliqua la scientifique. « Même ressusciter les morts. »

« Mais… Si de telles boules existaient, pourquoi ne pas leur demander d'anéantir les jinzouningens ? » demanda Videl.

Bulma secoua la tête. « C'est impossible, Videl, et pour deux raisons ; d'abord, les jinzouningens sont trop puissants, même pour Shenron, et il ne peut pas les anéantir. De plus, leur créateur est mort, et les boules ont disparu avec lui. »

« Je vois… Alors il n'y a rien à faire… » dit-elle tristement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Videl. Avec l'entraînement que j'ai suivi dans le passé, je suis sûr de battre les jinzouningens. » assura Trunks.

« Vraiment ? »

Il hocha la tête, confiant. C'est alors que la radio annonça que les jinzouningens étaient à Parsley City. Trunks se leva.

« Ça va aller, tu es sûr ? » s'inquiéta sa mère.

« Bien sûr que oui. » répondit-il. « Je ne suis pas allé voir Goku et ses amis pour rien ! »

Il se transforma en Super Saïya-jin, enlevant sa veste. « Il faut que nous aussi puissions vivre en paix. »

« Fais attention à toi ! N'en fais pas trop ! » dit Bulma.

« Oui. »

Et il partit, en direction de Parsley City, où les jinzouningens continuaient leur carnage.

« La fête est fini. » dit-il, atterrissant devant eux. « Vous allez disparaître. »

« Tiens, Trunks… » dit Juunana-gou. « Tu es toujours vivant ? Il n'y a que toi pour te lancer dans des causes perdu d'avance. »

« Il me dérange ! » fit Juuhachi-gou. « Tu me le laisse ? »

« Fais comme tu veux. » répondit son jumeau. « Ça ne fera qu'un jouet de moins. »

Elle sourit, et lança un Ki blast en direction du jeune homme, qui le dévia ave facilité. Puis il fonça sur le jinzouningen féminin, plaça sa main devant elle, et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle fut désintégrée par le Ki blast de Trunks.

« Mais… Comment as-tu fais… ? » demanda Juunana-gou, choqué. « Comment as-tu pu détruire Juuhachi-gou… ? »

« Ça, c'était pour mes amis que vous avez tués, et maintenant, c'est pour Gohan ! »

Il fonça sur Juunana-gou, tandis que celui-ci se mettait en position de combat, et lui donna un coup de pied au menton, puis il cria : « Crève ! » et lui lança un Ki blast qui le désintégra à son tour.

---

Tout le monde attendait le retour du demi Saïya-jin avec impatience, espérant qu'il réussisse cette fois. Ce fut avec un grand soulagement qu'ils virent Trunks arriver de loin, puis atterrir devant eux, sans même une égratignure. Le jeune guerrier sourit, puis leva son pouce, signe de sa victoire, et tous sautèrent de joie. Bulma sauta sur son fils, maintenant sauveur du monde, et le serra fort contre elle.

« C'est fini… C'est vraiment fini… » dit-elle, soulagée.

Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. « Tu doutais de moi ? »

Elle rit, des larmes de joies coulant sur ses joues.

« Il reste encore le plus gros morceau. » annonça-t-il.

Tous le regardèrent interrogativement, et il soupira.

« Cell. »

---

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, Trunks se préparait à monter dans sa machine à remonter dans le temps, tout à fait conscient du monstre qui l'observait.

« Cell, je sais que tu es là ! » dit Trunks. « Tu veux me tuer pour te rendre dans le passé avec mon appareil et assimiler Juunana-gou et Juuhachi-gou, c'est bien ça ? Afin d'obtenir un corps parfait ! »

« Mais… ! Comment le sais-tu… ?! » s'étonna le monstre.

« Ton plan vient d'échouer ! Tout sera bientôt fini pour toi ! »

« Mon plan vient d'échouer ? » Cell ronfla. « Ne fais pas top le fier ! »

« Quand tu es devenu l'être suprême, tu étais vraiment trop fort pour moi… Mais au vue de ta puissance actuelle, je ne vais faire de toi qu'une bouchée ! »

« Ah ! Tu es allé faire un tour dans le passé… C'est pour ça que tu es au courant de tout… » réalisa-t-il. « Toutefois, ça me gêne que tu prétends pouvoir me vaincre… Tu sais, j'ai utilisé un robot-espion pour avoir des données sur toi… Tu ne pourrais même pas vaincre Juunana-gou et Juuhachi-gou ! »

« Alors pourquoi ont-ils disparu ? »

« Tu… Tu n'as tout de même pas… »

« On va éviter de se battre dans la Capitale. Allons ailleurs. »

Il poussa un cri, et Cell fut projeter hors de la Capitale, suivit de près par Trunks. Ils arrivèrent dans un endroit désert, chacun atterrissant sur un rocher.

« Tu… Tu es devenu bien plus fort qu'avant… » dit Cell.

Sans plus attendre, Trunks se transforma en Super Saïya-jin. « Je ne te laisserais jamais aller dans le passé ! »

« Ferme-la, sale morveux ! » fit Cell, fonçant sur Trunks.

Celui-ci para son coup de poings, et contre-attaqua avec le sien. Cell tenta alors de le piquer avec sa queue, mais le Super Saïya-jin l'attrapa, le faisant tourner avant de le projeter dans les airs.

« Enfoiré ! » jura Cell. « Tu vas voir ! Prends ça !! Ka… Me… Ha… Me… »

Il s'arrêta, voyant que Trunks préparer lui aussi une attaque.

« Disparais une bonne fois pour toute !! Cell !! »

L'énorme Ki blast fonça sur Cell, qui fut désintégré. Trunks sourit, redevenant normal.

« Merci, mes amis. Maintenant, tout est fini ! »

« TRUUUNKS !!! »

L'interpellé se tourna vers la voix, pour voir Pan voler droit sur lui. Elle lui sauta au cou, le serrant contre elle.

« Tu l'as fait, Trunks ! Tu as sauvé le monde ! »

Trunks sourit. Oui, il avait sauvé le monde, mais il lui restait encore une dernière chose à faire.

Prochaine destination : Namek.

_A suivre…_


	24. Namek

**HOPE**

**Chapitre 24 : Namek**

_« Arrivé sur Namek dans vingt minutes. Arrivé sur Namek dans vingt minutes. »_

Ce fut cette annonce qui réveilla Trunks de son sommeil. Voilà six jours qu'il voyageait dans ce vaisseau spatial construit à partir de la capsule spatial avec laquelle Goku était arrivé sur Terre de Namek il y a des années de cela.

Trunks se redressa sur son lit, bailla, puis s'étira. Il se leva ensuite pour faire sa toilette et s'habiller. Quand il eut finis, la voix annonçait qu'il ne restait que dix minutes avant d'atterrir sur Namek.

Il était debout en plein milieu de la salle d'entraînement, attendant patiemment que les minutes passent. Il avait demandé à sa mère d'intégrer une salle d'entraînement dans le vaisseau. Même si la Terre n'était plus en danger en ce moment, il préférait rester prudent et continuer de s'entraîner, au cas où.

Enfin, le vaisseau atterrit sur la belle planète verte, et Trunks en sortit, puis capsula son vaisseau, mettant la capsule dans sa poche.

Comme le lui avait de nombreuse fois décrit Gohan, le ciel était vert et l'herbe bleu, et il y avait plusieurs soleils. Ne perdant pas de temps, il sortit le détecteur de Dragon Balls, puis s'envola vers le Dragon Ball le plus proche. Il atterrit dans un petit village Namek, les habitants se tournant vers lui à son arrivée.

« Qui es-tu et quelles sont tes intentions ? » demanda un vieux Namek.

« Je m'appelle Trunks, et je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention. » répondit le jeune Saïya-jin. « Je viens de la Terre, et je suis l'élève de Son Gohan. »

Le visage des Nameks s'illuminèrent à la mention de son sensei. Il avait préféré ne pas dire qui était son père, vu que les Nameks n'en gardaient pas un bon souvenir.

« Son Gohan, oui. Il nous a été d'une grande aide contre ce tyran, Freezer. Que désires-tu, jeune homme ? » demanda le même vieux Namek, sûrement le chef du village.

« J'ai besoin de vos Dragon Balls. Voyez-vous, sur Terre, presque que toute la population a été décimée par deux horribles monstres. Je voudrais ramener tout le monde à la vie et restaurer la Terre. »

« Je vois. » fit le vieux Namek. « Ton cœur est pure, ainsi que ton souhait. Tu peux avoir notre Dragon Ball. »

Cela se passa ainsi à quelques détails près dans les six autres villages dans lesquels il était allé pour rassembler les Dragon Balls. Enfin, il réussit à tous les réunir, et demanda à un Namek, qui, par une étrange coïncidence, se trouvait être Dendé, de formuler ses vœux en Namek pour lui.

--

« Préparez-vous, vous allez bientôt être ressuscités. »

Tous les guerriers se tournèrent vers Kaïo.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda Gohan. « Il n'y a plus de Dragon Balls sur Terre, étant donné que Piccolo est mort. »

« Mais vous oubliez Namek. Trunks est allé là bas et s'apprête à vous ressusciter. » expliqua Kaïo.

« Vraiment ? C'est génial ! » s'exclama Goku.

Gohan sourit. _Je vais pouvoir revoir Videl…_

--

« Vous qui m'avez invoqué, vous avez droit à trois vœux. » dit la voix forte de Porunga.

« Demande que la Terre soit remis à l'état qu'elle était avant l'arrivée des jinzouningens. » dit Trunks.

Dendé hocha la tête, et formula le vœu en Namek.

« Votre vœu a été exaucé. Quel est votre deuxième vœu ? » demanda le Dragon Sacré.

« Que tous ceux qui ont été tué par les jinzouningens soient ressuscités. » dit Trunks. Une fois de plus, Dendé formula le vœu en Namek.

« C'est fait. Quel est votre troisième vœu ? »

« Ressusciter Goku et Chichi, tous deux morts d'une maladie du cœur. » dit Trunks. Et pour la dernière fois, Dendé formula le vœu en Namek.

« J'ai exaucé vos trois vœux. Je m'en vais. » Le Dragon disparut dans les boules magique, celles-ci s'élevant dans les airs, avant de s'éparpiller dans les quatre coins de Namek.

--

Au même moment, toutes les auréoles au dessus de la tête des guerriers disparurent.

« Bien ! » fit Goku. « Que tout le monde s'accroche à moi, on va faire un petit tour sur Namek pour ramener Trunks sur Terre avec nous. »

--

Trunks regarda le ciel qui s'éclaircissait après le départ du dragon, puis se tourna vers Dendé et tous les Nameks présent.

« Merci infiniment. » dit-il.

Soudain, il sentit plusieurs Kis derrière lui, et se retourna vivement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant Gohan, son sensei, son père, ainsi que tous les amis qu'il avait connu dans un autre temps.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda-t-il.

« On est venu te chercher, Trunks. » répondit joyeusement Goku. « On allait pas attendre encore six jours pour te remercier. »

Trunks fit un grand sourire.

« Allez, prends la main de mon fils, qu'on puisse retourner sur Terre. »

Trunks s'exécuta, prenant la main de son sensei en souriant. Un instant plus tard, ils avaient disparu.

--

Pan s'entraînait dans les montagnes, furieuse que sa mère refuse qu'elle aille sur Namek avec Trunks. D'accord, elle n'avait que cinq ans, mais son père avait eu le même âge quand il y est allé ! C'était tellement injuste ! Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas pu aller dans le passé !

Alors qu'elle se défoulait sur le pauvre paysage, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite les Kis qui venaient d'apparaître non loin d'elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende _sa_ voix.

« Tu es très forte pour ton âge, Pan. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en entendant cette voix. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu depuis plus de trois ans, et bien qu'elle n'ait eu que deux ans à l'époque, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Lentement, elle se retourna, et vit un groupe de gens qu'elle n'avait vu qu'en photo devant elle, avec Trunks.

Et son père.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et elle sauta dans ses bras, criant, « Papa !! »

Gohan sourit chaleureusement, répondant à l'étreinte de sa fille.

« Ma petite Pan… Tu as tellement grandi… »

Trunks sourit à la scène, content que Pan retrouve enfin son père.

_A suivre…_


	25. Le Retour des Guerriers

**HOPE**

**Chapitre 25 : Le Retour des Guerriers**

Videl regarda son fils manger avec appétit, un sourire aux lèvres. _Il a le même appétit que son père…_ pensa-t-elle.

Puis son regard se perdit dans le vide, alors qu'elle pensait à Trunks, partit sur une autre planète afin de réparer tout les dégâts que la Terre et ses habitants avaient subis à cause des jinzouningens.

_Il devrait être arrivé à présent. Je me demande si ça va marcher… Des boules magiques capables d'exaucer n'importe quels vœux, ça me parait un peu tirer par les cheveux…_

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand Erasa débarqua en trombe dans la cuisine. « La ville… ! La ville a été remise en état !! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Trunks a réussi ! Ça a marché ! Tout le monde est ressuscité !! »

Videl eut un petit rire, secouant la tête. _Faut croire que c'est vrai, finalement._

Elle prit son fils dans ses bras et sortit avec Erasa et d'autres survivants qui habitaient ici à l'extérieure, se retrouvant face à la Capitale de l'Ouest dans toute sa gloire. C'était comme si les jinzouningens n'avaient jamais existé. Videl sourit.

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda Gohan Junior, pointant le ciel du doigt.

Tous les autres regardèrent le ciel, là où le petit garçon pointait du doigt. Ils virent plusieurs points dans le ciel, qui s'approchaient rapidement. Ils purent voir alors qu'il s'agissait de personnes qui volaient dans le ciel, se dirigeant vers eux.

Videl avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. « C'est lui… » murmura-t-elle.

« Qui ça ? » demanda son fils, qui était toujours dans ses bras.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de répondre, car les personnes atterrirent devant eux. Videl eut le souffle coupé quand elle _le_ vit.

« Gohan… » dit-elle doucement, osant à peine y croire.

« Videl. »

Gohan Junior regardait cet homme avec des yeux ronds. « C'est toi mon papa ? »

Le regard de Gohan se tourna vers l'enfant dans les bras de Videl, et il sourit chaleureusement. « Oui, c'est moi. »

Un grand sourire illumina le visage du petit garçon, et il sauta des bras de sa mère à ceux de son père, criant, « Papa !! »

Gohan accueillit son fils dans ses bras, son sourire chaleureux toujours présent sur son visage. Videl regarda la scène, les yeux brillants de larmes de joie. Elle n'arrivait pas croire que c'était vraiment lui, et pourtant…

« Alors tu es Videl. »

Videl tourna son regard vers la femme qui venait de parler, et la reconnut tout de suite par les nombreuse photos qu'elle avait vu d'elle. Ces cheveux bruns, ce chignon… Il n'y avait pas de doute possible ; c'était la mère de Gohan, Son Chichi.

« Ma-Madame Son. » fit-elle. Etrangement, bien que tout un groupe de gens avait atterrit devant eux, elle n'avait vu que Gohan.

La femme rit doucement. « Je t'en pris, appelle-moi Chichi. Et tutoie-moi. Tu es de la famille, après tout. »

Videl sourit. « D'accord, Chichi. »

Gohan fit alors les présentations, puis tous entrèrent dans l'immeuble maintenant remit en état de Capsule Corporation. Pendant que tout le monde se dirigeait vers la cuisine, Goku ayant fait remarquer qu'il avait faim, Gohan prit la main de Videl, l'arrêtant, alors que les autres continuaient de marcher, n'ayant pas remarquer qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Videl regarda Gohan interrogativement. Celui-ci attendit que les autres soit hors de vue avant l'attirer vers lui, la prenant dans ses bras puissants. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, s'enivrant de son parfum.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué… » murmura-t-il. « Tu n'imagines pas à quel point… »

Videl sourit, répondant à son étreinte, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et posant sa tête contre son torse. « Tu m'as manqué aussi… Terriblement. Je suis si heureuse de te retrouver. »

Il resserra un peu son étreinte. « Je te jure de ne plus jamais te quitter. »

Elle releva la tête, et lui sourit. Le cœur de Gohan se mit à battre plus vite. Dieu ce qu'elle était belle quand elle lui souriait ainsi.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement, savourant le gout de ces lèvres qui lui avait tant manqué. Puis le baiser s'intensifia, devenant plus passionné, leur désir grandissant. Ils s'arrêtèrent, le souffle court, se regardant dans les yeux. Puis ils entèrent dans la chambre la plus proche.

Ils avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper…

--

Bulma écarquilla les yeux en entrant dans la cuisine, ne s'étant pas du tout attendu à voir autant de monde. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes en voyant son meilleur ami, Goku, et tous ses amis… Mais surtout, l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Végéta… » murmura-t-elle.

L'homme en question releva la tête de son repas à la mention de son nom, et un sourire presque qu'imperceptible étira ses fines lèvres. « Et bien, Femme, on dirait que tu aies enfin décidée de te joindre à nous. »

Goku s'arrêta de manger, et releva la tête à son tour. « Oh, tiens, Bulma ! Content de te voir ! Dis donc, t'as vachement vieillis ! »

La scientifique serra les poings, une veine battant furieusement sur sa tempe. Puis, une poêle à frire apparut de nulle part dans ses mains et s'abattit sur la tête du Saïya-jin.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

--

Gohan regarda Videl avec amour, encore essoufflé par ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Puis il roula sur le dos, et elle posa sa tête sur son torse, soupirant de contentement. Il eut un moment de silence, où chacun savourait simplement la présence de l'autre. Ils allaient s'endormir quand…

« Hé, Videl. » fit doucement Gohan.

« Mmm ? »

« Et si on se mariait ? »

**FIN**

**Kisa-kun**** : Et voilà la fin de l'histoire… J'espère que ça vous a plu. Moi en tout cas j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Attendez-vous à une séquelle… Je n'en dirais pas plus ;)**


End file.
